Kingdom Hearts: A New Horizon!
by Basiliskman1
Summary: The Kanto Dexholders find themselves facing a new enemy in the form of the Heartless! Their pokemon ineffective, their land is soon swallowed by the darkness. Yellow has gone missing, and having nothing left to lose, Red, Blue, and Green go out to find her in a universe vastly unexplored. To combat this new evil force, they are granted with the power of the legendary Keyblade!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: "Kingdom Hearts" is property to Square Enix, Jupiter, and h.a.n.d. companies. The characters who will be featured in this story all belong to their own consecutive companies as well (I.E. Nintendo, Sega, Capcom etc.) Point is, I really don't own any of the characters in this story at all, nor will I ever. That being said, I hope you enjoy the story, and have a nice day.

An Unsettling Vision

Darkness. Darkness as far as the eye can see. All is silent, not even a simple breeze is to be heard.

"Where...am I?" Asked out a voice.

We see a young boy apparently floating downwards into the apparent void of blackness. He is shown to have on a red cap on his head, and his hair is shown to be black in color, blending in with the darkness rather well. He is shown wearing a red shirt, and black bracelets are shown to be placed on his wrists.  
He is also shown wearing long blue denim pants, and his shoes are shown to be a combination of red and white. The boy is still shown to be falling ever deeper into the abyss.

"Why am I here? Where am I?" Asked the boy to himself.

After a while, the boy apparently lands on some surface. Hard, almost glasslike. The darkness spreads out in a circular like fashion, and he is shown to be standing on a stained glass like platform.

"Welcome." Cried out another voice. "You have finally come at last."

"Where am I?" Asked the boy to the mysterious voice. "Why am I here?"

"The time has come..." Said the voice. "The time has come for Light and Darkness to once again begin it's eternal stuggle."

"What are you talking about?" Asked the boy. "Answer me!"

Suddenly three pillars arise from the ground at the opposite end of the platform.

"What the?" Asked the boy.

On top of one pillar is shown to be a sword. To the pillar to the left, is that of a some sort of staff, which bears a red diamond resting on the top. The right pillar is shown to be bearing some sort of shield. Upon closer inspection, the sword seems to be brand new, with a yellow handle with blue stripes. The shield is shown to have a red outline, and the center of the shield bears the symbol of some sort of lion like creature.

"Presented before you are the powers of the Warrior, the Guardian, and the Mage. You may choose one power to claim as your own, in exchange, you must give up one power in return." Said the voice.

The boy has now clearly given up questioning the current situation. He slowly but surely makes his way to the three pillars, and begins to rub his chin, thinking which power to choose. After a few moments, the boy approaches the pillar with the sword, and picks it up.

"You have selected the power of the Warrior. The power to fight, and to overcome any challenge." Said the voice. "Is this the power you seek?"

"Yes." Says the boy.

"Very well. What power will you give up in exchange?" Asked the voice.

The boy thinks for a moment, and approaches the pillar with the staff.

"The power of the Mage. A power which offers untold amounts of wisdom, and hidden potential. Are you sure you want to be rid of this power?" Asked the voice.

"Y...yeah." Said the boy, hesitantly.

The staff disappears in a flash of light.

"You have selected the power of the Warrior, and have given up the power of the Mage. You have held on to the power of the Guardian. Not a bad choice." Said the voice.

The glass then proceeds to shatter underneath the boy once more is shown falling downward into the black void deep below.

"WAAAH!" Screamed the boy, falling downwards, and eventually disappearing.

A bright flash of light encompasses all of the darkness, and the boy finds himself in a woodland area.

"Ah jeez, my aching head...hey wait a minute, this is Viridian Forest!" Said the boy.

"The strength of your heart shall be determined here." Said the voice.

"What?" Asked The boy.

Suddenly, another boy with spiked brown hair is shown, he is currently wearing a black shirt, around his wrists are purple wristbands, and his eyes are green in color. He is shown wearing a pair of purple pants.

"Green?" Asked the boy.

To the left is that of a girl, she is currently wearing a white hat, a red outline sorrounds the hat, and forms some sort of arc formation at the front. She is shown wearing a blue shirt, with a red skirt, and is shown wearing sandals. She is shown to have blue eyes, and her hair is brown in color.

"Blue?" Asked the boy.

Another girl appears right in front of the boy, she is shown to have blond hair, with sort of a long ponytail in the back. She is shown to be wearing some sort of yellow dress, with a black undershirt. She too, is wearing blue denim pants, with purple boots.

"Yellow?" Asked the boy once more. "What is going on here?"

"What are you afraid of Red?" Asked the boy known as Green.

"What?" Asked the boy, now known as Red.

"It's a simple question. What is it you are afraid of?" Asked Green again.

"Me..nothing." Said Red, confidently.

"Come now. No one is that brave. You are in a safe place, this will be between you and me." Said the voice.

"Uh...well...not being able to protect anyone." Said Red, hesitantly.

"Really? Grow up will you." Said Green, with a smirk on his face.

"Hey!" Yelled Red.

"What is it you want out of life, Red?" Asked the girl, known as Blue.

"Huh? What do I want out of my life?" Asked Red.

"Exactly." Said Blue.

"What's with the questions? Are you guys feeling OK? You're all acting a little bit strange." Said Red, with concern in his voice.

"An answer." Said the voice.

"Well, if I had to pick, I'd say see new sights." Said Red.

"Is that all?" Asked Blue.

"I guess." Said Red.

"What's most important to you?" Asked Yellow.

"Huh?" Asked Red.

"What is most important to you?" Asked Yellow again.

"What's important? This should be obvious to you guys, my friendship with both you guys and my Pokemon." Said Red.

"Not being able to protect anybody...Seeing new sights...friendship." Said the voice. "Your journey shall start in the evening, you will encounter many obstacles in your path, but you will be able to counter them."

Sinister looks on Green's, Blue's, and Yellow's faces.

"What the?" Asked Red.

The forest begins to darken some, as if night begins to coil around the entire area.

"Heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh." The three of them begin to laugh menacingly, and the three are soon sorrounded by shadowy pillars.

"Green, Blue, Yellow!" Yelled Red.

The pillars disappear, and Green, Blue and Yellow are replaced by these short, stout, creatures which are black in color. They have glowing yellow eyes,  
somewhat sharp claws at the ends of their finger tips. Their feet are flat, large without any discernible digits. Their heads are rounded, with wobbly antennas sticking out on top. The three creatures slowly move in on Red.

"What are these things?" Asked Red. Red then begins to reach for something, and his eyes widen. "Empty!"

All three creatures jump in the air, heading right towards him.

Red jumps back, the sword now appearing in his hand.

"Now you must fight." Said the voice.

The creatures sink into the ground, and begin to rapidly waddle towards him.

One of the creatures jumps out, ready to attack.

"HYAH!" Yelled Red, slashing the sword downward. The creature is sliced in half, and disappears in a puff of black smoke.

The other two creatures jump out at him.

"HYAH!" Yelled Red, slashing the sword again, disposing of the other two creatures.

"Wha...what did I just do?" Said Red, in shock of what he just did.

The wind begins to pick up.

"Ugh, what the?" Said Red, noticing that the wind is rapidly blowing in his direction. The forest grows ever more darker.

"Oblivion is at hand." Shouted out yet another echoing voice. Unlike the first voice, which is calm and soothing in nature, this voice is more echoing,  
distorted slightly. This new voice is completely emotionless.

"Another voice?" Asked Red. "Huh?"

Red looks upward, and his eyes widen in surprise.

In the air is shown to be a humanoid figure, his features are hidden by the shadows, save for a specific blue aura the figure naturally gives off. The figure looks downward.

"Gasp." Gasped Red.

The figure's eyes start to glow red. "So, this is the champion of which Light has chosen." Said the figure. "How pathetic."

The figure raises one of it's hands into the air. Sparks of energy, black in color begins to form in his hand. The energy collects and forms into a ball like structure. The ball is black in color, and is now sorrounded by red sparks of energy, and continues to grow larger as time goes on.

Red desperately tries to move himself, but finds himself stuck in his current position. "Why can't I move?" Asked Red. "What's wrong?"

The ball of black and red energy has grown to be about the size of a large aircraft by now.

"All that awaits you, along with the rest of the known universe is the enigma of oblivion. Say goodbye!" Said the figure as he throws the ball towards Red.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Yelled Red.

The ball makes impact with the land, and an explosion spreads out engulfing what seems to be all of Viridian Forest, probably the entire land.

Red is shown once again falling backwards, his eyes now blank in expression.

"Fear not, warrior of Light..." Said the first voice. "With your newfound power, you shall triumph over the forces of Darkness."

"Ugh." Moaned Red. His vision begins to blur.

"You now know what is at stake if you are to fail...now go forward, don't give up now...your journey is only beginning." Said the voice, growing ever more silent.

Red is shown once again falling down into a black void, and he soon fades into the darkness.

We are then thrown into some type of bedroom, and Red wakes up, gasping for air. He bends forward so fast that he bumps his head on some wooden block.

"OW!" Yelled Red. He begins to rub his forehead.

We see that near the bed is a short, chubby rodent like creature near the bed. It is shown to have yellow fur, floppy ears with black tips at the end, brown eyes, and red circles on it's tail. Two brown stripes are shown on it's backside, is is a lightning bolt shaped tail.

"Chu?" Called the rodent like creature, it's call filled with concern.

"Don't worry about it Pika, it was just some weird dream, that's all." Said Red.

"Pika?" Said the creature again.

"Yeah, I'm fine, go back to sleep." Said Red with a smile and gentle voice.

The creature, now known as Pika nods it's head and curls back into a ball. Red falls back, placing his head on a pillow. He stares at the cieling of the room he's in.

"What was that all about?" Thought Red to himself. He closes his eyes, and eventually goes back to sleep with a sigh.

Comment: And thus ends the prologue to what maybe a long, long story. In case you don't know, I'm basing all of the characters personalities on the ones they had in the manga. This is my first attempt at a story like this, so I hope I'm not doing too horribly. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter,  
if you did, feel free to favorite. I'd like to hear some feedback from you guys, so feel free to leave comments or reviews. Have a nice day, and I will see you next chapter! 


	2. Brand New Day!

Disclaimer: "Kingdom Hearts" is property to Square Enix, Jupiter, and h.a.n.d. companies. The characters who will be featured in this story all belong to their own consecutive companies as well (I.E. Nintendo, Sega, Capcom etc.) Point is, I really don't own any of the characters in this story at all, nor will I ever. That being said, I hope you enjoy the story, and have a nice day.

Brand New Day!

It is shown to be early morning in the small town of Pallet. Dew is shown to cover the grass, dripping on the soft soil beneath. In the distance, we see the sun rising, slowly but surely enveloping the land in it's weak, yet tangible light. The sound of birds are heard chirping, and some minor shuffling in the grass is heard. We look down upon a small house, within the house is none other than Red, sleeping peacefully, along with Pika, curled up in a ball at the end of the bed. Suddenly, we hear knocking at the door, followed by the chime of a doorbell. Red slowly stirs, the doorbell still chiming repeatedly.  
Whoever was at the door really wanted Red to wake up.

"Sigh. Sheesh, who could it be at this hour?" Asked Red to himself, slowly getting up. He puts on a black shirt, and a pair of blue shorts. He slowly but surely makes his way to the door. The doorbell is still ringing.

"Alright, alright, I hear ya, just hold on a second." Said Red. He slowly approaches the door and opens it. "Blue?"

"Hey Red, how is it going?" Asked Blue in a cheerful voice.

Red looks at a clock in some nearby room. "It's not even 6:30 yet, what's with the early visit?" Asked Red, trying not to sound rude.

"I just came by, seeing if you...were..." Said Blue. She takes an indepth look at Red's living room, and see's that what seems to be tons of clothes across the floor, and a blue suitcase is shown wide open on a black sofa. "Packed."

Red turns around and notices the mess. "Ah jeez."

"You know Red, excitement really isn't an excuse for disorganization." Said Blue, with a solemn tone.

"The stupid thing doesn't want to stay closed!" Said Red, defending the dirty scene behind him. "Besides, there's still plenty of time before we head off to Unova."

"The boat to Unova leaves tomorrow Red." Said Blue.

"Like I said, plenty of time." Yawned Red.

"Are you OK? You seem a little tired." Said Blue.

"I didn't get that much sleep last night." Said Red.

"Couldn't contain your excitement could you." Said Blue.

"Sure, let's leave it at that." Thought Red to himself. "Maybe I should tell her..."

"Well whatever the reason, I hope you get well soon. The last thing that me, Green and Yellow have to deal with on the trip is a zombie Red." Said Blue.

"Thank you. Don't worry about me, I assure you that everything I need will be packed before heading out." Said Red.

"Good to hear." Said Blue giving Red a thumbs up. "Well, I better be going, I also have to check on Green and Yellow and see if they're ready too."

"Alright. Take care Blue." Said Red, closing the door on her.

"I really should begin working on that suitcase before I forget." Thought Red to himself. He makes his way to the living room, and begins picking up bundles of clothes up from the floor.

He begins to pack some shirts in the suitcase neatly, and his mind soon begins to wander. "How did we end up getting tickets to Unova anyways?"

We transition into a flashback depicting some type of festival, circus music is shown to be playing in the background. Vendors are heard shouting out to people, telling them to buy their pieces of merchandise.

"We had to have explored this whole festival, what else is there to do here?" Asked Green, his arms behind his head.

"We pretty much checked every square inch of this place." Said Red. "We checked out all of the attractions."

"Not all of them." Said Blue slyly. Blue is shown eyeing some sort of parlor, where a man wearing a green suit and face mask is shown shuffling cards.

"Blue, what are you doing?" Asked Green as Blue approaches the parlor.

"Ah, a contestant, I was beginning to think that nobody would be daring enough to play this game." The man said with a smirk on his face.

"What are we trying to do here, pal? Tell me." Said Blue.

"Oh, nothing much, it's just a small game of chance. I throw the cards into the air, and you have to find the ace of spades. Find it, and you win a prize."

"Is that all. Alright. Count me in." Said Blue.

Blue hands over money for payment, and the man instantly throws all the cards to the ground. "Let's see if you can find the ace of spades." Said the man.

Blue is shown looking at the pile, thinking very hard.

"She'll never guess." Thought the man to himself. "It's impossible to find any specific card in that mess."

"Here you go, one ace of spades." Said Blue, triumphantly.

"WAAAAAH!" Yelled the man, instantly facefaulting. The man gets back up. "How did you find it that quickly!?"

"I guess I'm just lucky." Said Blue, smiling sweetly.

"Ah jeez." Said the man. "Look lady, all I have for prizes at the moment are these tickets for an all expense paid trip to Unova." Said the man, flashing four tickets.

"All expense paid, we'll take em!" Said Blue in an excited voice.

The man hands over the tickets, and Blue comes running back towards Red and Green.

"4 tickets to Unova, all expense paid!" Said Blue.

"Really? That's amazing, all of this from playing a simple guessing game?" Asked Green.

"Yup. Isn't this exciting?" Asked Blue.

"A vacation does sound nice." Said Red.

"How do you know those tickets aren't fake?" Asked Green.

"Trust me, these are the real deal." Said Blue smiling. "Presented by yours truly."

The flashback ends, and Red is shown trying to close the suitcase again.

"Oh that's how." Said Red.

A small clicking sound is soon heard. "Phew." Said Red.

He get's up, and looks at the suitcase.

"All packed." Said Red, before falling backwards and passing out from exhaustion.

Meanwhile, some fair distance away from Pallet Town, we set down upon another city. A sign is shown labeling the city as Saffron.

We enter into some woman's house. The woman is shown to have long purplish hair, and is shown wearing casual clothing, a red shirt, with black shorts. She is shown to be meditating. She inhales and then exhales slowly.

In her mind, she sees the clear blue skies becoming as black as night with the formation of a large, swirling, black cloud. Thunder rolls across the sky and cackles loudly. In the middle of the large cloud, we see an eye, like those found in hurricanes. From the eye of the storm, drops down thousands upon thousands of shadowy like creatures, very similar to the ones in Red's vision. The shadowy creatures land on the ground, and begin to spread out like wolves.

"What?" Asked the woman to herself.

Thunder cracks and roars across the sky, and lightning soon shoots down and cracks the very earth. The earth shatters, revealing some dark abyss, in the form of a keyhole. The abyss begins to glow white with light, and all of the shadowy creatures instantly head towards it. One after one, a large majority of them jump in. The abyss stops glowing with light, and soon the earth begins to shake. A large shadowy pillar soon erupts from the abyss, and the earth begins to break apart. As the earth breaks, bright flashes of light begin to erupt from the ground, and soon afterwards, a bright flash of light soon envelops the land, and soon the light dies down, leaving nothing, except darkness.

The woman opens her eyes, and begins to breath slowly but heavily.

"What did I just witness?" The woman thinks to herself. "I have seen many visions, but none were ever that unsettling."

The woman stands up, and slowly walks towards a window.

"This is just what I need, some other nut who wants to bring an end to the world." Thought the woman to herself.

"So...I assume you foresaw what is to come." Cried out a voice.

"Whose there?" Asked the woman, who quickly turns around. She finds that nobody is behind her.

"Feel free to preach what you just saw. No one can save this world. Not once it has been tied to the Darkness." Said the voice again.

"Darkness?" Asked the woman.

The voice doesn't respond.

The woman rubs her temples in annoyance. "Definately another nutjob."

Outside the house, the woman moves away from the window. Floating above, in the sky is what seems to be a blue humanoid like figure. The figure's eyes glow red, before being enveloped by a shadowy black ball. The shadowy ball soon fades, and the humanoid figure is now shown to have disappeared.

Comments: Sorry if not a whole lot happens in this chapter. Red and company are shown to be going on vacation, but will they actually be going is the question. The figure from Red's dream just so happens to be a real entity, and that could spell trouble for the heroes. What will happen next, who knows? I love to hear back from you guys, so do feel free to leave a comment or review. As always, I will see you next chapter! 


	3. A Disturbing Revelation!

Disclaimer: "Kingdom Hearts" is property to Square Enix, Jupiter, and h.a.n.d. companies. The characters who will be featured in this story all belong to their own consecutive companies as well (I.E. Nintendo, Sega, Capcom etc.) Point is, I really don't own any of the characters in this story at all, nor will I ever. That being said, I hope you enjoy the story, and have a nice day.

A Disturbing Revelation

"You know, this is just typical." Began Blue with an annoyed tone in her voice. "The moment we're ready to take off, something just has to come up."

"Blue, relax. We still have plenty of time to get to the ship. It doesn't leave until night, remember?" Said Green.

"Besides, we have to be vigilant, you never know what situation might arise at any given time." Said Red.

"Yellow, what do you have to say about all this?" Asked Blue.

"Let's just see what Oak wants to talk to us about." Said Yellow simply.

"I suppose." Said Blue, raising her shoulders up in submission.

"Blue, it's not the end of the world, let's just go in there and see what my grandpa wants." Said Green.

They walk up to a medium sized building, upon entering, they enter into what seems to be some sort of lab. Lab assistants are shown handling books and files, two of them are shown having a cup of coffee.

They enter into the main lab, there we see a man wearing a lab coat with spiked grayish hair. Under the labcoat is a purple undershirt and brown long pants.  
He too is having a cup of coffee. He notices Red, Green, Blue and Yellow and puts down his mug.

"Red, Green, Blue, Yellow, I'm so glad you're here." Said the man.

"Good morning Professor. I see that you're in good health." Said Red.

"But of course." Said Professor Oak. "It's very important to take care of the body. But physical standing isn't the reason why I called the 4 of you here."

"What is it?" Asked Green.

"Our guest will fill you in on the details." Said Professor Oak. From the shadows comes the same purple haired woman from Saffron City.

"Sabrina?" All 4 Dexholders said in unison.

"I'll try not to waste to much of your time." Said the psychic gym leader. "But I think you'll find the information I'm about to give you to be of high priority."

"What is it?" Asked Red.

"I don't trust this." Said Green.

"Tsk. Whatever do you mean?" Asked Sabrina.

"Last I checked, you really weren't on the trustworthy side." Said Green, referring to previous events where Sabrina had been a member of Team Rocket.

"Oh, the glory days." Said Sabrina. "Your wasting your concern on old news, those days are long behind us now."

"I still have my fingers crossed." Said Green.

"Now hold on Green, maybe we should hear her out first." Said Yellow reassuringly.

"Now then." Said Sabrina. "What I'm about to tell you is a bit unsettling, so try to stay with me here."

"What is it? Some whacko out in the middle of nowhere planning another world domination scheme?" Asked Blue.

"Something like that." Said Sabrina. "Dominating on the other hand, isn't on this particular person's mind however."

"What do you mean?" Asked Red.

"I had a vision, it involved the skies being engulfed in some sort of black swirling storm cloud." Said Sabrina. "From the earth, rose these shadow like creatures, and they instantly begin to spread out, as if looking for something. Lightning then proceeded to strike the ground, revealing a large shining abyss in the form of a keyhole. The shadowy creatures then plunged into the abyss, and some form of dark essence seeped out from the earth. Within seconds,  
the land was obliterated, leaving nothing, nothing left at all."

"Really, this is what you dragged us over here for?" Asked Blue.

"WHAT!?" Yelled Red.

"Ah, and by that reaction, I take it that you've had a similar vision." Said Sabrina now smirking.

"Yes." Said Red.

"What, are you serious?" Asked Green.

"Unfortunately I am." Said Red in a serious tone. "What does it all mean?"

"That's what we're trying to figure out." Said Professor Oak. "I've looked up all the data in my files, and none of the Pokemon inhabiting the world closely resemble the creatures in her dream."

"Red and Sabrina having similar visions, it can't just be mere coincidence." Said Yellow in a worried tone.

"If this is true, than whoever or whatever is the source of all this obviously wants to end all life as we know it." Said Blue. "Who could either be that destructive or nihilistic to want this though?"

"That's what I want to know." Said Sabrina. "Quite frankly, anything that would wish for the destruction of this world must be dealt with quickly and effectively. Red, did you notice anything different in your own vision at all?"

"In my dream, there was this figure wrapped in a blue aura. He made some sort of large, dark orb of energy which pretty much engulfed everything in it's path."

"Blue aura you say?" Asked Professor Oak. "I suppose I can look into my data and see what I can find out about that."

"What should we do in the meantime, grandpa?" Asked Green.

"The 4 of you are planning to go on a trip to Unova, go right ahead, worry about this after your vacation is over." Said Professor Oak.

"What?" Asked the 4 dexholders in unison.

"Professor Oak, are you sure?" Asked Red, his face filled with confusion.

Professor Oak nods. "We don't know for certain whether or not this may be a real threat or not, I need to perform more research before I can come up with any real conclusion. This could be a real threat, or it could just be a simple vision. The 4 of you have been planning this vacation for a while now, and I'd hate to ruin it."

"If you say so." Said Blue.

"This threat is real. I can assure you of that, I heard a voice earlier today, saying something about how this world has been tied to Darkness." Said Sabrina. "Wouldn't surprise me if it belonged to Blue Boy Red mentioned."

"Very well then, I'll see what I can find." Said Professor Oak. "You're all free to go."

"Be vigilant." Said Sabrina. "That's all I can really tell you."

Sabrina then teleports out of the lab.

The 4 dexholders soon leave the lab, and immediately begin talking about the situation at hand.

"Well, how can we enjoy ourselves now, now that we know that they're is some blue glowing freak out there that wants everybody dead?" Pouted Blue.

"Hold on a second, how do we know that all of this is even real? Because Sabrina says it is?" Asked Green.

"I said I had a similar vision. Like Yellow said, it can't be just mere coincidence." Said Red.

"Good point. We should remain vigilant." Said Green.

"Professor Oak says he'll need a definate conclusion before we know for sure. Shouldn't we base our actions on what he finds out?" Asked Yellow.

"Yellow's right." Said Red.

"Well, what are we supposed to do then?" Asked Green.

"We do what the professor tells us, go on vacation and see what he has to tell us when we get back." Said Blue. "I'm game for that plan, personally."

"Something tells us this a huge mistake going on this vacation." Said Green.

"Well what do you suggest we do?" Asked Blue. "I'm gun ho for just about any course of action at this point."

Green rubs his temples and sighs.

"Then it's settled, we're going on vacation." Said Blue.

"The ship still doesn't leave for another 10 hours, what are we supposed to do until then?" Asked Green.

"Head home, see if there is anything we think we might still need, and then meet in Vermillion City." Said Blue. "It's that simple."

"And what if the perpetrator shows him, her, or itself before then?" Asked Blue.

"We see what he, she or it has to offer." Said Red.

"Well, the odds are seemingly against us, but when hasn't that been the case?" Asked Green.

"So we break?" Asked Blue.

"I suppose." Said Green.

"I'll see you guys in 10 hours, maybe sooner if that is the case." Said Yellow. She thinks to herself "I hope it isn't though."

"Right. Now that all that is settled, let's break." Said Red.

The 4 dexholders nod and start walking their seperate ways.

The day soon transitions into night, no sign of strange activity has been seen or heard of, both in Kanto or any of the other regions, it seemed to be a normal day, just like almost every day in this peaceful world. We jump down to Blue and Green, they are shown standing in a crowd of people, which are shown to be boarding on the cruise ship to Unova.

"Hm. Maybe it was just a dream Sabrina had, she's gotten us all riled up over nothing." Said Blue.

"The day isn't over yet, we should still be vigilant." Said Green.

"We're going on a cruise ship to Unova, we should relax." Said Blue. A thought suddenly occurs to her. "Where are Red and Yellow?"

"I called Red, he says he's looking for Yellow now as we speak. As soon as he finds her, they're going to fly over here and meet us." Said Green simply.

"OK. Where could Yellow have gone off to?" Asked Blue.

Green simply shrugs his shoulders. "I ain't her keeper."

We then transition into a forested area, which we might all know as Viridian Forest. It shows Red wandering around, and he is shown calling out Yellow's name.

"Sheesh, she's never been this hard to find before." Thought Red to himself. "What is she doing out in the forest anyway, it's almost time for the boat to set sail." He calls out Yellow's name again. "Yellow!"

He eventually comes across some sort of stream, and Yellow is shown resting on her feet, observing all the nature peacefully.

"Ah, there you are." Said Red, his voice mixed with relief and joy.

"Red! You startled me." Said Yellow.

"Sorry." Apologized Red. "What are you doing here? The boat to Unova leaves in 30 minutes."

"I'm just observing familiar sorroundings one last time before we set off. The flora and fauna here are so beautiful at night, especially with a full moon."  
Said Yellow.

"No kidding." Said Red.

The two quietly observe some catepillar like creatures crawling around on the other side of the stream. The wind blows gently, rustling some leaves on the trees around the area. A random fish like creature jumps out of the water creating a splash.

"I remember that this was the first place we met." Said Yellow fondly.

"Huh?" Asked Red. "Oh yeah, didn't I catch you a Ratata?"

"Uh huh." Said Yellow, smiling.

"How is Ratty now that I think about it?" Asked Red.

"He's just fine." Said Yellow. "Just imagine how much fun our Pokemon are going to have on this vacation."

"Yeah." Said Red. A thought suddenly occurs to him. "Ah jeez, Pika!"

Red quickly facepalms. "Now I have to find him too."

"You don't have to look long, isn't that him over there?" Asked Yellow.

"Huh?" Asked Red, he turns around and sees Pika running rapidly towards him. Pika stops and catches his breath and begins to panic.

"What's wrong Pika?" Asked Red.

Yellow looks up into the sky, and her eyes begin to widen with fear. "R..Red!"

"Huh?" Asked Red, he looks up into the sky. "What the..."

The sky begins to envelop itself in blackness, blocking out the light of even the full moon. The wind begins to grow stronger.

"Oh no, the sky is being enveloped by a large black cloud, just like Sabrina said it would!" Said Red.

Back at Vermillion City, Green and Blue, along with various other passengers waiting to board are shown looking at the sky with surprise. Shortly lightning begins to strike downward, and thunder cackles across the land.

"Ah jeez, and we were so close too." Said Blue.

"A swirling black cloud has enveloped the sky, which means..." Said Green.

From the ground, we see puddles of some black shadowy essence form. From these puddles rise out black shadowy creatures with yellow glowing eyes.

"Gasp" Gasped Yellow.

"It's just like in my dream." Said Red. "This is really happening right now."

"Chu!" Growled Pika, his red cheeks begin to spark with electricity.

"Unlike the dream though, I'm not alone this time." Said Red in a serious tone.

He looks back at Yellow, fear is shown to be apparent in her eyes.

"There is nothing to fear, we can handle these things, whatever they are." Said Red.

"Your right." Said Yellow, snapping out of it.

The shadowy figures are done rising from the ground, they begin to wiggle their antennae and slowly begin to crawl towards them.

"Ratty! Come on out!" Called Yellow. She throws a red and white ball like contraption, which summons some sort of brown furred rat creature with a white underside. It has large ratlike fangs, and a long pink tail. "Raticate!" The rat creature calls out.

"Ready Yellow?" Asked Red.

"Ready!" Cried Yellow.

Transitioning back to Blue and Green.

"Ready Blue?" Asked Green.

"Ready." Said Blue, the two are shown with their own pokemon out facing the shadowy creatures.

"Let's do this!" Yelled out all 4 dexholders.

To be continued.

Comments: The dexholders are now going to confront this new enemy? Will they win? Keep reading to find out. Feel free to leave some feedback and criticisms you might have. I love to hear from you guys so don't be shy. Well that's it for this chapter, leave a comment or review and have a nice day. I will see you next chapter! 


	4. The Champion of Light!

Disclaimer: "Kingdom Hearts" is property to Square Enix, Jupiter, and h.a.n.d. companies. The characters who will be featured in this story all belong to their own consecutive companies as well (I.E. Nintendo, Sega, Capcom etc.) Point is, I really don't own any of the characters in this story at all, nor will I ever. That being said, I hope you enjoy the story, and have a nice day.

The Champion of Light!

Lightning once again swims across the dark skies, and thunder cackles once more. On the earth, we see people using different sorts of animal like monsters to combat the shadowy like creatures rising from the ground. Other people are shown to be in a panic, running away from the shadowy creatures, who are shown giving chase.

"Damn! It's no good. Nothing our Pokemon seem to do work on these things." Said what seems to be a police officer.

"What are these things, are they even of this world?" Asked a second police officer.

One shadowy creature simply scratches downward upon what seems to be a dog like creature with long silvery horns, and it pushes it back into a street light knocking it over.

"Return!" Said the first police officer. The creature is called back into it's pokeball. "It's no good, we need to pull back!"

"Return!" Said the second officer. "Right, come on."

The two officers run in the opposite direction, the shadowy creatures on the scene sink into the ground and spread out.

Meanwhile, back at Red and Yellow, the two dexholders are shown having the same amount of luck that the two police officers were having.

"This makes no sense, nothing our pokemon do inflicts even a basic scratch on them." Said Red in a solemn voice.

"Normal attacks, special attacks, all of them just keep bouncing off. Red, this is bad, I don't think our other pokemon will be able to handle these things." Said Yellow with concern.

"Now that I think about it, I didn't even use my pokemon on these things because I didn't have them on me. Was that some kind of premonition telling me that our pokemon are useless against these things!?" Thought Red to himself.

"CHU!" Screamed Pika as he get's bumped into a tree by one of the shadowy creatures.

"PIKA!" Yelled Red!

The shadowy creature jumps up into the air raising one of it's hands up, it falls downward, bringing it's hand down to go in for the kill, that is before Red jumps in and get's Pika out of the way of it's attack.

"Pika? Are you alright?!" Asked Red with worry in his voice.

"Chu..." Said Pika softly.

"Ratty, return!" Said Yellow, calling back Ratty to his pokeball.

The shadowy creatures begin to swarm the two dexholders.

"Red." Said Yellow, fear beginning to return to her eyes.

"Gr." Growled Red, angry about how hopeless the situation at hand seemingly is.

Meanwhile back at Green and Blue, they seem to be having just as much trouble as anyone else is with the shadowy creatures. One of said creatures burrows underground, avoiding a blast of water.

"This is ridiculous." Said Green.

We see both a blue duck like creature and a pink fairy like creature with long ears panting like crazy.

"Even when we manage to lay a hit on them, it just passes right through them like they're not even there." Said Blue. "Our pokemon can't keep going on like this."

"Agreed." Said Green. "Golduck, return!" He throws a pokeball, and the duck like creature is pulled back in.

"Come back in Jiggly!" Said Blue, calling back the pink pokemon in it's pokeball as well.

"Got any bright ideas, because I don't." Said Green calmly.

"Nothing our pokemon do seems to work on them, what other options do we have?" Asked Blue.

More shadowy creatures rise from the ground and begin to swarm the immediate area.

"Run." Said Green, turning his back and running in the opposite direction.

"What! Hey you jerk, wait for me!" Yelled Blue after him. She begins to run right behind him. The shadowy creatures sink back into the ground and spread out.

Back at Professor Oak's lab. We see Professor Oak shoveling through random pieces of paper, the tv is on in the background and a news anchor is shown reporting the chaos that has befallen the land.

"Our breaking and top story, strange shadowy creatures have emerged from the earth and are now spreading massive chaos in what seems to be all around the noble region of Kanto. Brave trainers and their pokemon have been shown battling the shadowy creatures, but no progress has been made in eliminating them.  
Just what are these things, are they pokemon in themselves, or something of a more alien or supernatural nature?" Asked the news anchor. What seems to be an assistant comes up and hands the reporter some random pieces of paper.

"This is bad, these things are sprouting up from the ground like weeds." Thought Professor Oak to himself. "Sabrina had every right to warn us about this.  
I can only hope that Red, Green, Blue and Yellow aren't having any trouble dealing with these...these...whatever they are."

"This just in, we have just been informed that Kanto isn't the only region dealing with these creatures. These creatures have also been spotted in Johto,  
Hoenn, Sinnoh and Unova as well. The weather in itself seems to be getting worse by the minute, is this the end times that we are experiencing? What can be done about this massive invasion?" Asked the news anchor, her voice bearing a small hint of dread.

At that moment, the power to the tv goes out.

"What the?" Asked Professor Oak. He goes over to the tv and starts to mess with it a little. "It must of been the storm."

Oak then proceeds to feel a small but noticeable rumble on the ground.

"Huh?" Asked Professor Oak. The rumble takes place again. Soon afterwards another rumble.

"What on earth could be causing that?" Thought Oak to himself.

A flash of lightning reveals a spherical shadowy figure at the other side of Oak's window. The creature is obscured by the blinds covering said window.

Cautiously, Oak moves towards the window, and he slowly puts two fingers between the blinds. He lifts one finger upward, and one downward and peeks his eye out. His eyes widen at what he sees.

On the other side of the window, outside the lab, we see a larger, much bulkier shadowy creature, resembling that of a wolf. Like all the other shadowy creatures, it is shown to have glowing, soulless, yellow eyes. On it's back, and apparently stomach is what seems to be an empty void resembling that of a heart. Through this void, you can clearly see the ground, underneath you'd be able to look up in the sky. The creature let's out a low growl, and then raises it's head up into the air letting out a loud roar.

Oak backs away from the window and covers his ears, and closing his eyes. "What an unbearable screech!" Said Oak to himself.

The wolf like creature lowers it's head, and turns it's attention towards the lab. It jumps a fair distance away from it and opens it's mouth. It growls,  
and begins to charge up what seems to be black flames in it's mouth.

Meanwhile, back at Yellow and Red, they are shown trying to escape from the pack of shadowy creatures behind them.

"We can't keep going on like this!" Said Yellow.

"Yes we can, we just got to shake them!" Said Red.

They a run what seems to be a few more yards and Yellow trips over some unknown item.

"AH! Red!" Yelled Yellow.

"Yellow!" Yelled Red, he goes back and tries to help her. About 5 more shadowy creatures spawn in front of him blocking his way.

Yellow tries to get up, but something seems to prevent her from doing so. She doesn't feel any of the shadowy creatures jump on top of her, and instantly wonders why she can't get up. After a while, she finds that she is being sucked into a puddle of black shadowy essence.

"RED!" Screamed Yellow out in a panic.

Red sees whats happening and his eyes widen. "YELLOW!" He is instantly dogpiled by the shadowy creatures. Red is shown struggling to get them off. "Yellow, hang on!"

Fear and terror are all but apparent on Yellow's face, she screams out Red's name one last time before she completely sinks into the darkness below.

"YELLOW!" Screamed Red. "NO!" He shoves all the shadowy creatures off of him and tries to jump into the shadowy essence after her. The puddle shrivels up completely before he can reach it, a look of shock and sadness overcomes Red's face. He is shown staring at where the puddle of darkness used to be.

"N...no!" Is all Red can mutter. He closes his eyes and begins to pound the ground with one of his fists, what seems to be a single tear is shown forming in his left eye. "Yellow..."

All of the shadowy creatures begin to sorround Red, and slowly but surely close in on him.

"Y...You...You monsters." Said Red, now beginning to brim with rage. Slowly but surely he get's back up. "Gr. What gives you the right...what gives you the right to do this!?"

All of the shadowy creatures begin to raise their small claws menacingly towards Red, their antennas wiggle with excitement.

"You...All of you...I will not allow you to get away with this any longer!" Yelled Red, who proceeds to raise one of his hands in the air. "HRAH!"

Suddenly, a bright flash of light envelops Red's hand.

"The time has come, Champion of Light. Vanquish the forces of Darkness." Called out a voice.

In Red's hand forms what seems to be some type of sword, resembling that of a key. It is shown to be red in color, with a yellow holder. At the brim of the sword is some sort of arc shaped curve, ending at the tip. The sword is shown to be shining brilliantly with a brimming light.

All of the shadowy creatures sorrounding Red instantly begin to back away from him, possibly out of fear, you can't tell with their emotionless faces.

Red takes a look at his newly formed weapon, a look of surprise forms on his face. "Where did this come from?"

He gives it a swing, a slight ching is heard when he does. Red then notices that all of the shadowy creatures are shown backing away.

"Whatever it is, the likes of you don't seem to enjoy it, huh." Said Red with conviction. "Very well then."

One shadowy creature apparently snaps out of it's fear, and goes on the offensive, it jumps into the air and attempts to strike Red with it's claws. Red notices and swings his newfound weapon at the creature. The creature is sliced in half and disperses into a black mist.

The other shadowy creatures don't seem to like the sight of their friend being chopped up and instantly go on the offensive. They all jump into the air and attempt to hit Red. Red swings the sword and slices about three more shadowy creatures in half, who soon disperse into more black mist. He then moves out of the way of the other creatures as they all bump into each other.

Red takes one last look at the blade. "What is this thing?" He thinks to himself. All of the shadowy creatures turn their attention to him again. "Guess I'll have to find out later. HYAH!"

We go back to Green and Blue, who are still shown running away from all the danger.

"Green, can we please stop! I think we lost them." Said Blue.

"I suppose this is far enough." Said Green. The two dexholders stop running, and begin to catch their breath.

"Looks like Sabrina was right. Guess you were right too, going on vacation was a bad idea." Said Blue, panting.

"These things, nothing seems to hurt them, they're practically invincible." Said Green, also panting. "Does this mean that the world is going to end up being destroyed after all?"

"Don't be ridiculous, we'll find a way to solve this problem, we always did before." Said Blue, she looks up, her eyes widen and she gasps.

"Blue, what is it?" Asked Green.

"Green, look up, in the sky!" Said Blue in a worried tone.

Green looks up and his eyes widen, in the sky there is shown to be a large black orb, sparking with red energy, seemingly growing bigger by the second.

"What is that!?" Asked Blue in shock.

Green is shown to be speechless, he didn't know why, but the presence of that large black orb terrified him. It didn't help the fact that it was slowly growing larger as time went on.

"Green." Asked Blue in a worried voice.

We cut back to the wolf creature, it let's out a loud howl, in front of it is a large square entirely composed of black flames.

It's ears twitch, and it turns it's head to the northern direction, what it sees in the distance is what seems to be a small, but nonetheless bright shining spark of light. The shadowy wolf creature growls and let's out another loud roar. It then begins to make a mad dash towards the direction of the light, the ground rumbling with every moment it's feet contacts the ground.

The black flames die out, and all that's left is a smoldering pile of ash and a small sign, on the sign, it reads "Professor Oak's lab."

Back at Red, he is shown slashing at the other shadowy creatures. Two more disperse into black mist, now only six remain. Two of them jump into the air and attempt to slash at Red with their claws. Red cuts them down to size, and they disperse into black mist as well. The other 4 sorround him and pull their arms back, preparing a strike.

"HYAH!" Yelled Red, he does a circular slash that dispatches the remaining 4 shadowy creatures. Red apparently rubs sweat from his brow, and begins to pant slowly.

A low growling noise catches his ear, and he slowly turns his head, his eyes widen, and he falls backwards in surprise.

"WOAH!" Yelled Red.

The shadowy wolf creature that apparently burnt Professor Oak's lab to the ground is shown staring Red down menacingly with it's glowing yellow eyes. It's nose let's out some sort of breath as it continues to growl. The wolf creature notices the weapon Red is shown holding and raises it's head, letting out a loud howl. It lowers it's head back down and let's out a loud roar.

"Mother of Arceus." Said Red to himself.

"Don't be discouraged. Your Light and Heart surpass all forces of Darkness." Said the voice once more.

The shadowy wolf creature growls again.

Red takes a deep breath, and slowly gets up, he composes himself and places his new key shaped sword in front of him, he stares at the beast dead in it's eyes.

"Bring it on!" Yelled Red confidently. The shadowy wolf creature roars again and opens it's mouth, preparing another mouthful of dark flames.

Comments: The situation seems to be growing more grim as time goes on, the pokemon these kind people rely so heavily upon have no effect on these shadowy creatures, Yellow was apparently absorbed by darkness. Yet in the end there is still hope, with the blade Red now possesses in his very hands. What will be the result of this battle, you'll have to read in order to find out. Thank you guys so much for taking the time to read this chapter, I sincerely hope you enjoyed. Feel free to give me any feedback on the story, tell me how I'm doing and where to improve. That being said, I will see you all next chapter! 


	5. The World's End!

Disclaimer: "Kingdom Hearts" is property to Square Enix, Jupiter, and h.a.n.d. companies. The characters who will be featured in this story all belong to their own consecutive companies as well (I.E. Nintendo, Sega, Capcom etc.) Point is, I really don't own any of the characters in this story at all, nor will I ever. That being said, I hope you enjoy the story, and have a nice day.

The World's End!

We cut back to Blue and Green staring at the large dark ball of energy looming over the sky. Blue is shown with the most fearful look on her face, as is Green, who is struggling to even process what he's seeing.

"Green, again, I ask again, what is that thing!?" Said Blue.

"I...I don't know. I don't think I've ever seen anything like it." Said Green.

"It's getting bigger by the second." Said Blue. "Shouldn't we do something?"

"I don't think either of us can get close to that thing without taking some sort of damage, or worse..." Said Green.

"Well, we can't just let this go unnoticed!" Said Blue.

"You're right! Hold on, I'll call grandpa and tell him about this." Said Green, taking out a cellphone, he speed dials Professor Oak's number. The phone rings only once, before a computerized voice tells that the phone connected to that number is not available. "Damn!"

"What?" Asked Blue.

"His phone is out...Blue, you don't think..." Began Green.

"Don't think like that, we have to stay positive about the situation!" Yelled Blue.

"I'll try calling Red, see if both him and Yellow are alright." Said Green. He dials Red's cellphone number, and waits. After a few moments of ringing, another computerized voice tells to leave a message. "Red, if you recieve this message, come find us immediately! We're in some forest outside Vermillion."

"He didn't answer?" Asked Blue.

"No." Said Green as he hangs up. "The situation is only getting worse by the second."

The two look at the dark orb in the sky once more, it has grown to the point where the top part has reached the cieling of the swirling dark cloud above it.

Meanwhile back at Red, it shows the shadowy wolf monster unleashing a stream of black flames from it's mouth towards Red. Red is shown jumping out of the way of the flames, as they completely encompass a tree.

The shadowy wolf let's out a loud howl, and then attempts to pounce Red. It jumps up, and almost lands on him. Red quickly rolls out of the way.

"HYAH!" Yelled Red, slashing the creature with his newly acquired weapon. The creature let's out a loud yelp as a purple scar has now formed on it's nose area. It growls menacingly at Red and it's eyes go from a soulless yellow to a menacing red color. It begins to charge up more black energy in it's mouth.  
Instead of shooting it out as a stream of fire, the wolf creature begins to fire them like projectiles.

"Woah!" Yelled Red, almost getting hit by a majority. The shadowy wolf creature stops it's barrage and then charges into Red, crashing him into a tree.

"AGH!" Yelled Red in pain. The shadowy wolf creature backs up and rams into him again, and does so repeatedly. Red eventually moves out of the way and the wolf creature crashes into the tree causing it to fall on it.

The shadowy wolf creature let's out a raging bellow as it shakes it's head back and forth trying to alleviate the pain. Red wastes no time running up to the shadowy wolf and get off a few slashes.

The wolf roars loudly, and twists it's body rapidly kicking Red away from it. Red quickly catches himself and begins to catch his breath. The shadowy wolf then proceeds to once again pounce Red, this time pinning him to the ground.

"AGH!" Yelled Red, trying to escape the hold that the shadowy wolf creature placed on him, but to no avail. The shadowy wolf creature lifts it's head up and let's out another loud howl. The shadowy wolf brings it's head back down, facing a helpless Red. It opens it's mouth and begins to charge up more black flames.

"No!" Thought Red to himself. "Not like this!" His eyes widen in fear.

Suddenly, the wolf creature is then struck by several bursts of yellow electricity. While it doesn't do any damage, it is enough to get the shadowy wolf's attention.

"Huh?" Said Red. "Pika!"

Red turns his head in the right direction, and see that Pika is unloading tons of electricity from it's cheeks and body.

"Pika, no! Get away from here!" Yelled Red. He gives the warning to late as the shadowy wolf now has completely focused it's attention on Pika. It jumps into the air towards it, releasing Red from it's hold. The shadowy wolf roars towards Pika and slashes the poor pokemon. The force sends Pika to another tree.

"No! You won't be taking him as well! I won't allow it!" Yelled Red. He get's up and quickly runs towards the shadowy wolf creature.

The shadowy wolf opens it's mouth and is shown charging up more black flames in it's mouth. It yelps suddenly and turns it's head. Red is shown having jabbed the weapon into the shadowy wolf's leg. Red begins to drag the sword along on the side of the wolf, leaving a long purple scar as he does. He then takes the sword out and jumps into the air.

The shadowy wolf creature bellows in immense pain, it's eyes glowing red once more, it opens it's mouth and aims towards red with more black flames. Before it can unlease any of it, however, Red manages to slash the wolf creature across the head.

The shadowy wolf creature raises it's head into the air and let's out a long and pained roar, shadowy essence begins to escape from it's mouth as it does.  
The shadowy wolf takes a few steps backwards before suddenly stopping and falling to it's side. Blinding pillars of light begin to erupt from the ground around it, before eventually a large flash of it completely envelops the wolf.

"GAH!" Cried Red covering his eyes from the bright flashes of light.

One last howl is heard, and then the bright flash of light dies down. The shadowy wolf creature that once laid there has now disappeared.

Red runs over to Pika. "Pika, are you alright!?"

"Pi..." Said Pika weakly.

"Don't worry, I'll take you to a pokemon center as soon as I can." Said Red, trying to comfort his injured companion. The sword that Red was wielding then proceeds to disappear. "Huh? What happened?"

He then feels some sort of vibration in his pocket, and takes out his cellphone. The phone tells him he has a message, and he opens, proceeding to press a couple of buttons, and places the phone to his ear.

"Red, if you recieve this message, come find us immediately! We're in some forest outside of Vermillion!" Cried out Green's voice. The message ends.

"They must be in trouble, all right, first thing's first." Said Red. He takes out another pokeball and let's out some gray flying reptile with a huge lower jaw. The creature let's out a loud roar.

"Aero! How's your wings?" Asked Red.

The wing is shown to have healed somewhat since the last time he used them. Not to the point of being fully healed, but recovery is still noticeable.

"You think you can fly?" Asked Red.

Aero smirks and nods it's head.

"Alright then, take us to Vermillion City, stat!" Said Red as he climbs on Aero's back. With a cry, the pterodactyl like creature flaps it's wings, lifting them up into the air, they soon reach the top of the forest. Upon reaching above the forest, Red looks forward and his eyes grow big out of surprise. "What the!?"

Red is shown looking at the same dark black orb that Blue and Green are witnessing from Vermillion City.

"No...No, it can't be." Thought Red to himself. "Hurry Aero, we don't have much time."

With a screech of confirmation, Aero begins to fly towards the direction of Vermillion city.

Back at Green and Blue, all they can do is watch as the dark orb grows bigger.

"Green, you don't think that Red and Yellow are..." Began Blue.

"Don't even let that thought come to mind, this situation does seem pretty grim, but that doesn't mean Red and Yellow aren't able to pull through." Said Green.

"I suppose." Said Blue. Blue looks up, and see's Aero flying above. "Your right! There they are right now!"

"See, told you." Said Green. "Red, Yellow, down here!"

Red apparently hears Green's voice and looks down. "Aero, there they are!"

Aero screeches in confirmation and prepares for landing. After landing, Red disembarks with Pika in hand. He calls back Aero into his pokeball. Blue and Green run up to him.

"Red, you're OK!" Said Blue cheerfully.

Green on the other hand, notices that Yellow is missing. "Red, where is Yellow."

Red looks to the ground and envelops his face with his hand in shame.

"N...No. That can't be right. She's fine isn't she?" Asked Blue, holding onto some form of hope.

"I...I tried to save her." Said Red.

Shocked looks appear on both Blue and Green's faces.

"No." Said Green.

"It can't be! This can't be true!" Yelled out Blue.

Lightning once again begins to strike across the land, thunder cackles, and earth literally begins to shake.

"Wha...What's happening!" Yelled Green.

A large wide image of the blue figure's face appears on the gargantuan dark orb.

"You!" Yelled Red out towards the figure.

"People of this world." Began the blue figure. "You, along with all other worlds have been tied to the Darkness. Soon all that will remain here will be a void of oblivion. No light can save you, it is futile to resist."

"GRAH!" Yelled Red, the sword once again appearing in Red's hand. Blue and Green are shocked to see the sword, and the fact that it appeared so suddenly.

"You! Why are you doing this!" Yelled out Red towards the blue figure.

"It seems that my bretheren have not been able to find what they were sent out to look for. Very well, I have no choice but to replace this world with that of the Black Abyss. Embrace Darkness, people of this world, as of now, it will be the only thing that you will turn to." Said the blue figure, his eyes glowing red upon finishing the sentence. His face soon disappears, and the orb begins to move downward.

"NO!" Yelled out Red.

The waters spread out underneath the dark orb, and it soon makes contact with the seafloor, piercing and drilling into the earth.

Tremors of unimaginable magnitudes begin to cause the earth to shake, and break apart.

"Is...this...Is this the end!?" Asked Blue, her eyes wide with horror.

Green is shown to be completely speechless. As is Red, all he can do now is get on his knees and watch as the darkness spreads out in all directions.

The dark orb spreads out and consumes everything in it's path, with no hint of stopping. Land, water, sky, all being consumed by the destructive wave being spread out by the dark orb.

"OH NO!" Cried out Red. Blue and Green are heard screaming as they too get enveloped by the destructive wave.

From a global view, it shows the dark orb expanding and consuming everything in it's path. The dark orb soon envelops the entire world. Pillars of light erupt from the world out into space, and a violent looking but silent explosion bursts outwards as well. The explosion soon dies down, and is soon replaced with something resembling a black hole.

Red is shown falling down another endless chasm of darkness, his eyes still wide open.

"I...failed...my world...my friends...all of them...destroyed." Thought Red to himself. He closes his eyes and falls into darkness.

"Don't give up." Cried out a familiar voice.

Red opens his eyes. "That voice!" He thinks to himself.

"There is still hope, the forces of Darkness have not won yet, you can still achieve victory, all you have to do is persevere." Said the voice.

"What?" Red thinks to himself.

"Your journey is only beginning." Said the voice once more. "Go forth, and crush the powers of Darkness, let Light shine eternally!"

A bright flash of light soon erupts from the darkness, and soon advances towards Red.

"WOAH!" Yelled out Red. The light soon catches him and envelops him, and just like that disappears.

Comments: The world has been destroyed! No way! How can I be so evil? Well, like the voice said, the journey has only just begun, what hardships will Red encounter on his new journey, will he be able to restore his world? The only way to find out, dear readers, is to keep on reading. Well, that about wraps it up for this particular chapter, feel free to leave a comment or review, love hearing feedback from you guys. As always, I will see you next chapter! Have a nice day! 


	6. A Whole New World!

Disclaimer: "Kingdom Hearts" is property to Square Enix, Jupiter, and h.a.n.d. companies. The characters who will be featured in this story all belong to their own consecutive companies as well (I.E. Nintendo, Sega, Capcom etc.) Point is, I really don't own any of the characters in this story at all, nor will I ever. That being said, I hope you enjoy the story, and have a nice day. The characters in this particular session are owned by Media Vision,  
Akifumi Kaneko, and Takashi Fukushima.

A Whole New World!

"Ugh." Moaned Red. His head was experiencing what might as well be the migraine to end all migraines. Red slowly opens his eyes, and sees that he is in some sort of alleyway. "Where...Where am I?"

Slowly, but surely he gets up, wiping off some dust and dirt clinging to his clothing. He walks out of the alleyway, and he enters into the streets of something that resembles a mix between medieval European villages, and small town wild west. The wind blows softly, Red takes a look up into the sky, seeing that the time of day is late night, the sky brimming with white stars.

"Is this?" Began Red. "Is this another world?"

He walks down the nearly abandoned street, as there are a couple of people hanging out and chatting outside some sort of tavern.

"Excuse me. Sorry to bother you, but do you mind telling me where I am?" Asked Red.

The two men give Red the most dumbfounded look. They look at each other, and begin to laugh their heads off.

"You going to give me an answer or not?" Asked Red again.

The two men stop laughing, and looks of genuine surprise appear on their faces. "Oh my God, he's serious."

"Then again, I don't think I've ever seen this boy around these parts before." Said the second man. "Boy, this here is the royal city of Aldehyde."

"Royal city of Aldehyde?" Thought Red to himself. "This is definately another world. This makes no sense though, there's only one Earth, right?"

"Kid, is something bothering you? You look like you have something on your mind." Said the first man.

"Uh, nothing." Said Red. "I'll see you two around I guess."

Red slowly walks off, holding his head which is constantly throbbing in pain. Why was he in so much pain? It's not like he landed on his head or anything.  
Or maybe he did and just can't remember at the moment.

"There has to be some sort of hotel around here somewhere." Thought Red to himself. "My head is killing me."

Red keeps walking, for some reason or another, he get's the feeling that he's being watched. Maybe it was just the migraine, but he couldn't help but feel a little anxious. It didn't help that the streets were mostly abandoned.

Red passes by an alleyway, a man suddenly runs out, a look of fear encompassing his face. He trips.

"Hey, are you alright?" Asked Red, walking back towards the man.

"Look out!" Yelled the man, pushing Red out of the way. The man is then struck by a set of red claws. Upon being hit, the man instantaneously disappears and a random heart is shown floating slightly in midair before disappearing.

"What the!?" Asked Red to himself.

From the shadows comes out a creature resembling that of a noble knight. Upon closer examination, it is shown to have a shadowy complexion, and soulless yellow eyes, much like the creatures that attacked Red's world. It's muscular form is clad in a bluish black body suit, bearing a red emblem resembling a heart with thorns sprouting across it. It has black, silver trimmed shoes with a spiral on the end. The helmet is shown with two angular eye shaped spirals on it's sides, and silver wristbands on each hand.

"They're..They're here too!" Said Red to himself.

4 more of these types of creatures sorround Red, menacingly showing off their claws.

"Gr! You don't scare me! HYAH!" Yelled Red, donning the key shaped sword again.

The creatures back away a few steps, before going on the offensive. The first one simply lashes it's claws towards Red, Red swiftly dodges and slashes the creature. The creature's helmet makes a loud clanging noise as the sword hits it. Red proceeds to slash it a few more times before it dissolves in a black mist. Another glowing heart floats in the air and disappears as it does.

"These ones seem different somehow, I don't know what it is, but there is a difference." Thought Red to himself. He almost get's slashed as a result. "Probably should stay focused."

Red slashes his weapon on the other creature, dispatching it. The other 3 slowly walk towards him, before jumping him all at once.

"Wah!" Yelled Red as he get's dogpiled by these knight like creatures. These things were surprisingly heavy, despite their size. Using several ounces of strength, Red manages to throw all of them off him. The 3 creatures quickly get back up however and once again go on the offensive. Red slashes one, and dispatches it.

Another one does some sort of tornado kick like move and nails Red in the back of the head, which immediately causes his migraine to act up.

"AH! JEEZ!" Said Red, rubbing his head in pain. The last 2 once again attempt to jump him, Red barely rolling out of the way. Red get's back up, and slashes the 4th one a few times before it get's dispatched, and does a vertical downward slice on the last one, instantly dispatching it.

"Phew." Said Red catching his breath, instantly another band of these creatures along with one individual new variant appears from out of nowhere. "Oh you have got to be kidding me, you guys are worse than a swarm of Beedrills!"

This new creature is nearly spherical in shape, donning massive arms and hands. It has short legs, huge feet and a tiny head. This creature is blue in color, and clothed with a purple sleeveless body suit with a gold trim. Said trim laces in the front of the suit across the creature's big belly. It has black curl-toe shoes and black silver trimmed pants. Things resembling cuffs appear on it's wrists, with broken chains attached to them. It is shown with a silver collar around the lower part of it's face, and a silver wizard hat on top.

"I can't fight like this." Thought Red to himself. "I'm not even going to chance it with that thing there."

One of the knight looking creatures attacks him, and almost lands a hit before getting slashed and kicked back into the group.

"I'm not usually one to run away, but I'd be crazy to stick around." Thought Red to himself. He turns around and runs as fast as he can.

The creatures try to give chase, only to be stopped by some sort of slash. Instantly two of the knight looking creatures dissolves into black mist.

"Well well, it seems that you unlucky bunch of freakshows are settling with me." Said a strange man. He is shown wearing a brown leather coat, boots that are a darker shade of brown. He is also wearing a pair of blue denim pants, and a pair of bronze gloves. He is shown with brown eyes, and long blond hair in the back. He is also shown wielding a katana. "So, which one of you idiots wants a taste?"

Another knight resembling creature tries to attack, but with a quick slash, is shortly dealt with. The large spherical creature tries to swing it's fists towards the man. He swiftly dodges the attack and jumps behind it. Another slash sends the creature dissolving into a black mist, releasing another glowing heart into the air. Before the last two knight resembling creatures can do anything, they too are dispatched.

The man show boatingly swings his sword a little bit before placing it back in it's hold.

"Any other takers?" Asked the man, no other creature spawns. "Thought so. Now then."

The man quickly runs off towards the same direction Red was heading.

Speaking of Red, he is shown running as fast as he can. The same small shadowy creatures that had attacked Kanto begin to pop up in front of him. Red wastes no time slashing them while running.

"There is just no end to these guys!" Thought Red to himself.

Red keeps running, slashing whatever shadowy creature that is bold enough to get in his way. He soon notices a fence in front of him.

"This maybe the only way I lose these freaks." Said Red. He jumps up into the air and over the fence, getting a hard landing as a result of it. He shakes off the pain, and continues running.

After a while, he loses the creature, his head now throbbing more than ever after that vigorous workout. "Sheesh, I need to find an inn now and sleep this off." Red thinks to himself.

All of a sudden, he hears clapping coming from behind him. Red slowly turns around, and sees the same man that fought that band of creatures.

"I knew if I took the shortcut, I'd intercept you here." Said the man.

"Who...Who are you?" Asks Red.

"That's not important." Said the man. "What I am going to say is, that those things will keep coming after you as long as wield that thing."

"You know what this is?" Asked Red.

"That, my dear boy is what most people..well, most people who know about it anyway, call a Keyblade." Said the man.

"Keyblade?" Asked Red.

"Yes, a Keyblade." Said the man. "And like I said, those things will only keep coming after you as long as you wield it. Kid, I'm generally a nice guy, hand it over now, and there won't be any trouble."

"What!? No way, keep dreaming!" Said Red.

"Sigh. Oh boy. Look, Kid, this isn't something to debate about, believe me, I'm actually trying to protect you here. A kid your age shouldn't have to with hold such a responsibility." Said the man.

"Forget it." Said Red.

"Sigh. Oh well, I tried being nice." Said the man. He draws his sword. "If you won't give me the Keyblade, then I'm afraid I'm going to have to use force."

Red takes a defensive stance.

The two figures are shown staring each other down, the wind softly blows once more. Red makes the first move and begins to run up towards him. He slashes the Keyblade at the man, who swiftly deflects the attack with his own attack. Red tries to slash the man, who is shown to be either easily blocking all the attacks or simply dodging them.

"Your new at this aren't you." Said the man in a matter of fact tone.

"Shut up!" Yelled Red. He tries to slash the man with the Keyblade again, and the man simply jumps over the attack. The man then kicks Red in the stomach,  
pushing him back a little.

"Kid, come on, who do you think your dealing with here?" Asked the man.

The man lands back on his feet, his katana now glowing a light blue color.

"Take this!" Yelled the man, he slashes the sword downward, and a large explosion spreads out in the forms of blue energy spheres. Red is blown back into a wall, the pain in his head intensifying all the more. Red slowly get's back up.

"Huh?" Asked the man, surprised that Red could still stand after that.

"Ugh..." Said Red, falling forward, unconcious.

The man slowly approaches Red's unconcious body.

"Holy hell, the kid managed to stand up after that. Sheesh." Said the man.

"Blast Charge. You couldn't of used a less destructive attack?" Asked a woman's voice. "Sheesh Jack, ease up a little, we aren't trying to kill him."

From the shadows comes a tall and slender woman. She is shown to have green hair, and blue eyes. She is shown wearing a pink buttoned shirt, underneath revealing a green dress. She is also shown wearing circular glasses.

"Relax, he's still alive." Said the man, whose name is now revealed to be Jack. "Honestly, do you really think I would stoop that low?"

"Not going to lie, you do get out of hand sometimes." Said the woman.

"Yeah yeah." Said Jack, rolling his eyes.

"So, this is who the Keyblade has chosen." Said the woman.

"Seems so." Said Jack. "I just hope that he can actually manage to use the damn thing correctly."

"If he can't, then we're all doomed." Said the woman.

We take another look at the night sky, still brimming with stars, one of which proceeds to blink out.

Comments: Well, it seems that Red is off to a rocky start now isn't he? Obviously these two figures aren't enemies, or maybe they are? Why are they so interested in this Keyblade? The only way to find out is to keep on reading. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, feel free to give me feedback, tell me how I'm doing, so on so forth. I love to hear from you guys, so don't be afraid to leave your comments or reviews. As always, I will see you all next chapter! 


	7. The Heartless!

Disclaimer: "Kingdom Hearts" is property to Square Enix, Jupiter, and h.a.n.d. companies. The characters who will be featured in this story all belong to their own consecutive companies as well (I.E. Nintendo, Sega, Capcom etc.) Point is, I really don't own any of the characters in this story at all, nor will I ever. That being said, I hope you enjoy the story, and have a nice day. The characters in this particular session are owned by Media Vision,  
Akifumi Kaneko, and Takashi Fukushima.

The Heartless!

"Ugh..." Moaned Red, he slowly opens his eyes, and finds himself to be resting in a medium sized bed. The migraine Red was suffering from had apparently run it's course. He takes a look around, and sees what appears to be a normal guest room.

"Where am I now?" Thought Red to himself.

Red goes towards the exit, and begins to descend down a flight of stairs, when he finally heads down, the green haired woman from earlier is shown sitting down on a comfy looking chair, reading a book. She immediately notices Red on the stairwell and smiles.

"Ah, so you're finally awake. How's your head feeling?" Asked the woman.

"Better." Said Red. "Who are you?"

"Emma. Emma Hetfield. I must apologize for the way my partner acted back there, but in all honesty, he was trying to protect you." Said Emma.

"Last I checked, protecting someone doesn't involve drawing a sword on them." Retorted Red.

"You left me no other choice kid." Called out Jack's voice. Jack himself proceeds to enter the room yawning like crazy.

"I assure you, Jack won't try anything like that again." Said Emma.

"Who are you people? And why are you all so interested in the Key...Keyblade?" Asked Red.

"It's story time kid." Said Jack. "Emma, would you like to do the honors?"

"The Keyblade is a legendary weapon, it's power can either be used to save a world, or destroy it. Few are chosen by it, but once they have a hold of one,  
it's their responsibility to bear for eternity." Said Emma.

"You mean to tell me that this thing has the power to destroy entire planets!" Said Red in a surprised voice.

"Yeah kid, that thing you hold there isn't some cheap toy you buy at a fair." Said Jack. "Many who know about the Keyblade wish to achieve and use it's power."

"That can't be true. Can it?" Asked Red.

"It is, believe me, the Keyblade is a huge responsibility, and also a huge safety hazard." Said Emma.

"You have probably noticed that there are these shadowy like creatures that pop up from out of nowhere, and ambush you, time and time again? Am I correct?"  
Asked Jack.

"Actually yes, what are those things? Tell me." Said Red.

"They're called the Heartless." Said Emma.

"Heartless?" Asked Red.

"Yes, the Heartless." Said Emma. "The Keyblade, as you can tell, is a Heartless' one true weakness. They will do anything in their power to see it destroyed,  
along with it's wielder."

"So I see." Said Red. "That explains a lot."

"Calling by your clothes, your obviously not from around these parts. Tell me, what world do you come from?" Asked Jack.

"Earth." Said Red.

"Very funny kid." Said Jack. "Seriously, where are you from?"

"Earth." Said Red again.

"I don't think he gets it Jack." Said Emma. "Any particular region you come from?"

"Kanto." Said Red.

"We'll simply address it as Kanto then. So what happened?" Asked Emma.

"I...Really don't want to talk about it." Said Red.

"So I see." Said Emma.

"Damn Heartless strike again." Said Jack.

"That's another question I'd like to ask, why are they going around slaughtering people, and...and..." Began Red.

"Destroying worlds? It's because it's their nature kid." Said Jack.

"The Heartless are born from the darkness in peoples hearts, and almost like insects, they mindlessly hunt down and collect hearts, creating more and more Heartless as they go along doing so." Said Emma.

"OK." Said Red.

"One thing, other than either hearts or the Keyblade that Heartless wish to find the heart of the world. They will relentlessly search for the heart of the world." Said Emma.

"This is in all meanings of the word, bad." Said Jack.

"Yes, Heaven forbid they find the heart to the world." Said Emma. "If they do, they will waste no time in consuming it, this will result in the end of that particular world."

"You mean, the world ends up being destroyed?" Asked Red with a shocked tone.

Emma slowly nods. "The Heartless are nothing more but creatures who relish on destruction. They will not stop until all worlds have been destroyed."

"Those monsters." Said Red. "Isn't there anything we can do to stop them?"

"The two of us can only do so much, in the end it all drops down on you." Said Emma.

"I see." Said Red.

"Cheer up kid. I'm sure the Keyblade chose you for a reason." Said Jack. "Not going to lie, the Keyblade is picky when it comes to who can possess it."

"That's what you think." Thought Red to himself. "I couldn't even save myself, let alone a whole world."

"Boy, what is your name?" Asked Emma.

"Huh?" Asked Red.

"Your name, we told you ours, I think it's a little fair we get to know yours." Said Jack.

"Red." Said Red simply.

"Red?" Asked both Emma and Jack.

"Yeah. My name is Red." Said Red.

"Another kid named after a color." Thought Jack.

"Is that so, well Red, from what I can tell on your face, you seem to have a bit of doubt." Said Emma. "I know this is a lot of information to process all at once. But I believe that with that Keyblade you will do a great many things."

"Yeah kid, we're counting on you, once again the two of us can only do so much when it comes to the Heartless." Said Jack.

"Believe in yourself." Said Emma. "Use the power of the Keyblade, and save not only this world, but all the other worlds out there!"

Suddenly, random yelling and screaming is heard outside.

"Oh jeez. Speak of the devil." Said Jack. He takes a look outside the window and sees a group of civilians running away from a group of group of knight resembling Heartless.

"They're attacking again?" Asked Emma.

"Like clockwork." Said Jack, drawing his katana.

"Right." Said Emma, she get's up and heads toward some sort of cabinet. She pulls out what seems to be something resembling a magnum.

"All set?" Asked Jack.

"Yeah. Red, now's the time to fight." Said Emma in a serious tone. "Will you help us drive these freaks back or not?"

Red's Keyblade then instantly appears in his hand. "After what they did, yeah." Said Red.

"Alright Kid, but I must warn you though, this is going to be one hell of a shindig!" Said Jack, promptly kicking the door open. He then runs out and begins to slash at several knight Heartless, who disappear into black mist releasing a glowing heart upon being dispatched.

Emma and Red quickly run out the door behind Jack, more and more Heartless show up as soon as they step outside.

"And break!" Yelled Emma. Both her and Red then proceed to run at full speed towards one of the sperical looking Heartless, weapons drawn.

Comments: Well, this chapter was nothing more but exposition, so I do apologize in advance for that. Red now has the general idea about the situation at hand, and is now coming out fighting. Will Red prove to be an effective Keyblade user, or will he be nothing more but Heartless fodder. Only to find out is by reading the story. Feel free to leave a comment or a review, because I love hearing feedback from you guys. That being said, I will see you next chapter! 


	8. Heartless Infestation!

Disclaimer: "Kingdom Hearts" is property to Square Enix, Jupiter, and h.a.n.d. companies. The characters who will be featured in this story all belong to their own consecutive companies as well (I.E. Nintendo, Sega, Capcom etc.) Point is, I really don't own any of the characters in this story at all, nor will I ever. That being said, I hope you enjoy the story, and have a nice day. The characters in this particular session are owned by Media Vision,  
Akifumi Kaneko, and Takashi Fukushima.

Heartless Infestation!

BANG!

A moment after the loud gunshot rang out, one of the knight like Heartless, which Emma referred to as Soldiers, dissolved into a black mist, with a small glowing heart floating up in the air afterwards.

"HYAH!" Yelled out Red as he dishes out a couple more with some slashes.

"Large Body 6 o clock!" Yelled out Emma.

"Huh? WOAH!" Yelled out Red, barely avoiding being punched by the large spherical Heartless.

"Frontal attacks won't work, strike them from behind!" Said Emma, she fires her magnum at another Soldier, dispatching it.

"OK." Said Red, dodging another strike from the Large Body. Red quickly does this slide like manuever to get behind it, and slashes the Large Body's unarmored backside. The Large Body doesn't take to kindly, as a dark aura quickly envelops around it. It turns towards Red with some type of charge.

BANG!

The Large Body dissolves into dark fog, with a heart floating up into the air.

"Perhaps I should of mentioned you shouldn't hold back, otherwise that happens." Said Emma.

"Are they the only ones that do that?" Asked Red.

"Beats me. Heartless take many different shapes, sizes, and do take some different behaviorial patterns. Their goal in the end however is all the same though." Said Emma. "Come on, we're not out of the woods yet.

"Right." Said Red.

Meanwhile, back at Jack, he is shown having himself a grand old time, slicing Soldier Heartless, and a new type of Heartless that is shown with a red body,  
an emblem on it's chest resembling a black heart with red thorns crossing it. The top of it's body is flared outward forming somewhat of a jagged collar,  
it is also shown wearing a conical yellow head that has a jagged brim, and a thin curled tip. Like all other Heartless, are eyes are glowing yellow, on the bottom are two small feet sporting three toes. Said Heartless is floating in the air.

"HYAH!" Yelled Jack, who immediately dispatches this new Heartless with a single slash. It's sliced in half, and soon dissolves into small blotches of black mist, with a heart flowing upwards in the air. Immediately, another group of Soldiers, a couple of Large Bodies and about 4 more of the red Heartless spawn.

"Sheesh. Don't you guys ever take a break?" Asked Jack.

The Red Heartless lean their bodies backward, small sparks of flame appear on the bottom of their bodies, which they then proceed to fling towards Jack.

"No I don't think so." Said Jack as he swiftly dodges the small fireballs. He moves in and does a horizontal slash, creating an energy wave which engulfs and dispatches all the Heartless.

"Heh. Anyone else want some?" Asked Jack.

At that moment, more Heartless of the same types instantly appear behind him.

"Of course you do." Said Jack. "Come on, hit me with your best shots."

Back at Emma and Red, Emma is shown filling her magnum with another clip of ammo.

"Let's move." Said Emma. The two come out of cover, only to be greeted by a couple of Large Bodies, and 4 more Red Heartless.

"They got Red Nocturnes now, great." Said Emma, who immediately takes aim and fires upon one of them, dispatching them.

"What do they do?" Asked Red, who narrowly avoids getting a fireball to the face.

"To answer your question, they use Fire magic." Said Emma. She fires her magnum and dispatches another one.

"Would using water be out of the question?" Asked Red.

"If you want to accomplish getting them wet, than by all means use it." Said Emma, as she narrowly dodges two fireballs.

"I see." Said Red. He wastes no time and tries slashing one of them. The Red Nocturne he tries to hit quickly backs away and prepares another fireball. It proceeds to fire it into Red's face.

"YOW!" Yelled Red. "Hot hot hot hot!"

One of the Large Bodies wastes no time in nailing Red in the face with one of their gigantic fists. Red then crashes into a nearby wall.

CRASH!

"Guh!" Grunted Red in pain.

Emma dispatches of the other two Red Nocturnes and runs over to Red. "Are you alright?"

"I've been through worse." Said Red. He slowly get's back up and runs towards the two Large Bodies. Both bring their fists back and attempt to punch Red in unison. Red slides underneath both of their attacks, get's up and performs a horizontal slash across the two Large Bodies, dispatching them both.

"Nicely done." Said Emma.

"Thanks." Said Red.

"How's your face?" Asked Emma.

"Not going to lie, wish I had a Burn Heal on me." Said Red sheepishly. "I'll live."

"Come on, we need to check out the other parts of town." Said Emma.

"Right." Said Red.

The two run off into the right direction, upon reaching a fork in the road, Heartless spawn both to the left and right.

"Sheesh, these guys are all over the place." Said Red, immediately dispatching a Soldier Heartless.

"No doubt about that." Said Emma, firing a shot from her magnum, she quickly reloads and narrowly avoids getting scraped by a Soldier Heartless. She fires a round into the Heartless' face point blank.

"HYAH!" Cried out Red, dispatching two more Soldiers. A Large Body nearly blindsides him with a punch. Red jumps into the air and uses the Large Body as a platform. He does a circular slash technique disposing four Red Nocturnes. He then lands back on the ground and slashes the Large Body, also dispatching it.

"Impressive." Said Emma.

"Look out!" Cried Red.

Emma is soon grabbed into some type of bear hug by another Large Body. She might of been crazy, but she could of swore she heard the thing give off some sort of snarl as it squeezed her.

The Large Body dissolves into dark mist, heart floating off into the air, courtesy of Jack Van Burace.

"I can't keep my eyes off of you for a second, can I?" Asked Jack.

"I'm fully capable of defending myself, Jack. That freak just got lucky." Said Emma defensively.

"Sure it did." Said Jack.

"It seems that no matter how many we dispatch, more and more just keep coming." Said Red.

"He's right, I'm going to run out of bullets at the rate things are going." Said Emma.

"Well, usually when a mob of these things appear all at once, there's usually some sort of leader calling the shots somewhere. Find the leader, crush it,  
and suddenly these things lose their nerve." Said Jack.

"He's right." Said Emma. "This thing could be anywhere though."

"What do you mean?" Asked Red.

"Aldehyde is kind of a big place kid, lots of holes to hide in." Said Jack.

"If what your saying is true, then these things aren't going to stop coming unless we take the leader out." Said Emma. "I'm heading back to the house to restock. You two be careful." Emma then proceeds to run back towards her house.

"Same to you!" Said Jack. "Alright kid, we're going to have to seperate."

"Cover more ground I suppose?" Asked Red.

"Good answer. You can handle your own, can't you?" Asked Jack.

"Kind of." Said Red. "Still new to this whole thing."

"Ah, you'll be fine, just don't hesitate. Remember, these things may look intimidating, but they're nonetheless stupid." Said Jack. "With that, I bid you ado, for now." Said Jack, who immediately runs the other direction.

"Oh, gee, thanks." Said Red, sweatdropping. Red then proceeds to turn around and run in the opposite direction.

"A leader, no doubt stronger than the average Heartless, if I do happen to find it, I'll have to take extra precaution." Thought Red to himself.

A small group of Soldier Heartless spawns in front of him.

"HYAH!" Yelled out Red, wasting no time in slashing the lot of them. They are soon dispatched, dissolving into black mist, with the hearts they collected floating upwards into the air.

Red then steps into a wide open area, which for some reason is barren. Suddenly, the ground beneath him begins to shake.

"Huh!?" Asked Red.

From the ground, rises 4 rows of stone pillars which form a square around the wide open area, preventing escape.

"Oh no!" Thought Red to himself. "What did I just walk into!?"

Immediately, a circle of 8 Red Nocturnes float downwards towards Red. They all erratically scatter around the newly formed arena and begin to throw fireballs at the kid. Red dodges them all to the best of his ability. He slashes at one, disposing of it. He accidentally deflects one of the Red Nocturne's shots back at it, dazing it. Red wastes no time and slashes that one as well.

The other 6 regroup and simutaneously throw their fireballs at Red. Red jumps back, and then runs towards the group. He dispatches of two more before they spread out again. Red slides towards one of them, slashes it and disposes of it. He get's shot by another fireball from behind.

"GAH!" Yelled Red, being pushed into the wall by the force of the fireball. Red turns around and goes on the move again, and manages to slash one as they erratically fly around. The remaining two release their projectiles, which Red promptly blocks back towards them, dazing them. Red runs up to the two Red Nocturnes and slashes them, disposing of them.

"Phew." Said Red, wiping sweat from his bow. Soon afterwards, about five more Soldier Heartless and a Large Body spawn. One of the Soldiers wastes no time,  
and does some sort of tornado kick towards Red. Red blocks the attack with his Keyblade and promptly slashes the Soldier, disposing of it.

The other 4 Soldier Heartless spread out and the Large Body does some sort of body slam towards Red. Red promptly jumps back and slashes the Large Body while it's down. One Soldier Heartless tries to sneak up from behind, but is met with a Keyblade to the face for it's trouble.

The three Soldiers then try to dogpile Red. Red rolls out of the way and slashes two of them, dispatching them. The last Soldier sees that it's clearly outclassed and promptly teleports away.

Red is shown to be panting, he wipes more sweat off his brow. Now that the Heartless were gone, how was he going to get out of this prison? Suddenly, his skin runs cold as he hears some sort of hiss belonging to an insect or arachnid of some kind. It didn't help that he heard a few thumps from above.

Suddenly from up above drops down some spider like creature. It is shown to have a singular green eye, with the heart shaped emblem that all the other Heartless apparently bear on their being patched on it. It rolls it's eye back, and then recoils it. The spider somehow manages to lift up half it's body and menacingly points about 6 out 8 feet towards Red. It let's out a low menacing hiss towards him before promptly returning it's whole body to the ground.

"You must be the leader." Said Red, backing away a little.

The spider resembling Heartless responds by recoiling it's eye back, and jumping up into the air. It slams back into the ground, causing Red to lose his balance and fall flat on his behind. It menacingly crawls towards Red. Red tries slashing the spider Heartless in the eye, but it simply bounces off of him.

"What!?" Asked Red to himself. He rolls out of the way as the spider Heartless strikes the ground where he once was. The spider Heartless lifts it's body up,  
and quickly walks towards the walls. It scales the walls, and just stops. The creature's abdomen shakes violently as it spurts out little green pellets about the size of a medium rock. These things seem to be eggs, because soon more, smaller versions of the spider Heartless begin to spurt out and crawl towards Red.

"HYAH!" Yelled Red. He dispatches of the smaller spider Heartless, they dissolve into black mist, with hearts floating up into the air afterwards.

The main spider Heartless gives off a menacing hiss and crawls out of the arena. It then proceeds to jump back into the arena releasing what seems to be a shockwave as it lands. Red is nailed by said shockwave and sent flying back into a wall.

"AH!" Yelled out Red.

The spider Heartless slowly and menacingly crawls towards the recoiling Keyblade bearer. It lifts it's body back up, aiming 6 of it's legs towards Red. Red opens his eyes and gasps.

The spider Heartless then rolls it's eye back, revealing the emblem. It gives off one more menacing hiss and is about to strike.

BOOM!

The spider Heartless' body immediately falls back down, it's eye rolling all over the place in a daze.

"Huh?" Asked Red.

"Well well, it looks like you could use some help." Called out a familiar voice.

"Huh?"

Immediately, a female wearing a familiar white hat, blue shirt and red skirt drops down. In the female's hand is that of a staff, with some blue orb on the top end of it.

"Blue!?" Asked Red in amazement.

"The one and only." Said Blue winking at red and giving the peace sign.

The spider Heartless tries to get out of it's daze, only to be whacked by some sort of slash, pushing it backwards some.

"Good thing we found you when we did, huh Red?" Asked Blue, carrying some type of sword with a white handle, with a red jewel embedded on the bottom.

"Green!" Yelled out Red. "Oh my goodness, the two of you are alive!"

"As are you. As much of a joyous occasion this reunion is, we'd best hold off the celebration until after the situation has been dealt with." Said Green cooly.

The moment he says that, the spider Heartless comes to it's senses, and rolls it's eye back once more. It lets out another menacing hiss towards the three Dex Holders.

Red slowly get's up, and looks towards his two old companions. Blue winks at him, and Green simply nods his head.

Red gives off a smirk and points his Keyblade towards the spider Heartless.

"You're in for it now!" Yelled out Red.

Comments: Ah, there we go, a lot more action in this chapter, and would you look at that, Green and Blue are still very much alive, and are now ready to help Red kick some serious ass. Where Green got the sword, and where Blue got the staff will be explained, I assure you. I hope you all liked this chapter,  
if so, good on you. As always, I like to hear feedback from you guys, so feel free to leave your comments and reviews. As always, I will see you next chapter! 


	9. Cleared Out!

Disclaimer: "Kingdom Hearts" is property to Square Enix, Jupiter, and h.a.n.d. companies. The characters who will be featured in this story all belong to their own consecutive companies as well (I.E. Nintendo, Sega, Capcom etc.) Point is, I really don't own any of the characters in this story at all, nor will I ever. That being said, I hope you enjoy the story, and have a nice day. The characters in this particular session are owned by Media Vision,  
Akifumi Kaneko, and Takashi Fukushima.

Cleared Out!

The Spider Heartless let's out another menacing hiss as it crawls backwards away from the Dex Holders. It once again climbs up onto the wall and begins to spurt out eggs again.

"Careful, these things spawn more Heartless!" Yelled out Red.

"So, that's what these things are called." Said Green. He then proceeds to slash one of the smaller Spider Heartless with his new sword.

Blue is shown waving her staff in the air. "Fire!" She yells, heat collects at the tip in the form of a small ball, which she then flings at another small Spider Heartless, frying it and dispatching it.

"HYAH!" Yelled Red as he slashes another small Spider Heartless.

"HISSSSSSS" Hissed the main Spider Heartless menacingly climbing up onto the rooftops once more. It then proceeds to jump into the air back into the arena,  
forming a shockwave when it lands.

All 3 Dex Holders are smart enough to jump over the shockwave.

The Spider Heartless rolls it's eye back, revealing the emblem.

"Gotcha!" Yelled Blue. "FIRE!"

She flings the fireball into the Spider Heartless' eye, and the Spider becomes dazed and confused. It falls to the ground, it's eyes spinning.

"It's vulnerable. Come on!" Yelled Green.

"Right!" Yelled Red.

The two begin to run towards the Spider Heartless and both slash their consecutive blades into it's eye.

"HISSSSS!" Hissed the Spider Heartless in pain. As a counter measure, it tries to slam two of it's legs into the two Dex Holders. They quickly jump back as the legs slam into the ground.

The Spider Heartless rolls it's eye back and once again begins to move towards the wall.

"Not much on the tactical side is it?" Asked Blue.

"No, the Heartless aren't that intelligent." Said Red.

"Any suggestion before it brings up another batch of eggs?" Asked Green.

"Wait a minute, it's eye rolls back out when it lays eggs." Said Red.

"Well, I guess we knows what comes next." Said Blue. "FIRE!"

She fires the fireball towards the Spider Heartless' eye, once again dazing it. The eggs it managed to lay hatch, forming more small Spider Heartless.

"Me and Blue will handle the small fries, you run and take out the mother!" Said Green.

"Right." Said Red. He quickly runs past the smaller Spider Heartless and wastes no time slashing the stunned Spider Heartless' eye a few times.

The main Spider Heartless quickly regains it's senses and does some sort of spinning motion, pushing Red away from it.

"WOAH!" Yelled Red, struggling to keep his balance.

Green and Blue dispose of the small Spider Heartless, the main Spider Heartless then proceeding to jump up into the air.

"This move again?" Asked Blue.

"It must be getting tired." Said Green. "One good hit aughta do it in."

"You and me both should be able to comply just nicely." Said Red.

"You know it." Said Green.

The Spider Heartless than proceeds to slam into the ground once more, creating another shockwave, which all 3 Dex Holders promptly jump over.

The Spider Heartless reveals it's emblem again.

"Now Blue!" Yelled Green.

"FIRE!" Yelled out Blue, shooting another fireball into the Spider Heartless' eye, dazing it.

"Ready Red?" Asked Green.

"Right!" Said Red.

The two run up to the dazed Spider Heartless and proceed to slash at it's eye in unison. The eye begins to give off a large flash of light. The Spider Heartless giving off another loud hiss.

The Spider Heartless takes a few steps back, and then raises it's eye upward into the air. The flash of light glows brighter as another small heart escapes up into the air. The Spider Heartless then drops down, being enveloped in light, and then proceeding to disappear in a brief, bright flash.

Elsewhere, it shows Jack slicing up Soldiers, Large Bodies, and Red Nocturnes alike, suddenly, the remaining Heartless in the vicinity disappear.

"Huh?" Asked Jack. "Well well."

Elsewhere with Emma. She is shown shooting out Heartless left and right, and then they proceed to disappear as well.

"Huh?" Asked Emma. "Are they giving up?"

Back at Red, Blue, and Green, the walls making the arena proceed to sink back into the ground, little by little. It isn't until the walls sink back into the ground completely before any of the three speak.

"Well, that about wraps that up. What do you guys have to say?" Asked Blue. "Huh?"

Red is shown with the biggest smile on his face. He runs and grabs Blue, hugging her, much to her surprise.

"I don't believe it, you guys are alive! You guys are alive! This is amazing!" Yelled Red with much joy.

"Woah woah woah, easy easy, sheesh!" Cried out Blue, pushing Red off of her gently.

"I don't believe this. The two of you survived the explosion!" Said Red. "But..."

"But what?" Asked Green calmly.

"How did you get here?" Asked Red. Was everybody in the world transported here?" Asked Red.

"I can't say for sure. All we remember was that we were caught in the explosion." Said Green.

"Yeah, after that, we were sorrounded by darkness as black as night." Said Blue.

"Did you happen to hear a voice and get sorrounded in light afterwards?" Asked Red.

"A voice?" Asked Green. "No. We were however shrouded in light, and now, we're all here."

"This is amazing! The fact that you two are alive makes me feel so much better...But." Said Red.

"But what?" Asked Blue.

"Where did the sword and the wand come from?" Asked Red.

"What, these?" Asked Green. "Well, when we got here, we weren't really in the best of shape. I just so happened to run into someone, and they nursed me back to health. Then these things, Heartless I believe you called them, started to attack, the man proceeded to give me this sword, and taught me a few manuevers before running off to fight them."

"Was the guy's name Jack?" Asked Red.

"Jack? No." Said Green shaking his head. "This man had blue hair, weared a red bandana, didn't really talk much, so I couldn't get his name."

"Oh...How did he teach you how to use the sword?" Asked Red.

"He showed me, I simply repeated. After the Heartless started attacking, I just started to do my own thing." Said Green.

"I see." Said Red. "What about you Blue?"

"I'm pretty much the same story. Only instead of being treated by a man wielding a sword, I was nursed back to health by this young woman. She apparently knew magic, because with a simple wave of her hand, all of my injuries and migraine was instantly healed." Said Blue.

"I see...Another question, how are you able to use Fire magic? Did she teach you?" Asked Red.

"Actually, no. I just grabbed this staff, and after a few dangerous dances with fate, I managed to perform magic on my own. Maybe it's just the staff..."  
Said Blue.

"Highly doubtful." Rang Emma's voice. All of them turn around and see Emma approaching them.

"Emma!" Cried out Red.

"Well well, friends of yours?" Asked Emma. "You failed to mention them."

"You didn't bring it up. Emma, these are my friends, Blue and Green." Said Red.

"You know this woman?" Asked Green.

"Yeah, this is Emma. She and some guy named Jack nursed me back to health shortly after I got here." Said Red.

"Someone called?" Asked Jack, jumping over a fence. "I reckoned it had to be one of you people who took out the leader."

"Don't look at me Jack." Said Emma.

"Well well, Keyblade Master disposed of the big bad Heartless? Impressive, for a kid." Said Jack.

"I couldn't of done it without these guys backing me up. Jack, these are my friends Blue and Green." Said Red.

"Where did they come from?" Asked Jack, surprised to see 3 Dex Holders instead of the expected 1.

"Obviously the same world he came from." Said Emma, in a matter of fact tone.

"Jack...As in a Jack Van Burace?" Asked Blue.

"That's me, treasure hunter slash Drifter extraordinaire." Said Jack.

"Do you know him?" Asked Red.

"No...But Cecilia mentioned him, though." Said Blue.

"Wait wait wait wait. Did you say Cecilia? As in Cecilia Adlehyde?" Asked Jack.

"Yeah." Said Blue.

"Holy shit, I thought that girl was gone for sure, where has she been?" Asked Jack.

"Last I checked, she took shelter in some building on the east part of town." Said Blue.

"Would you happen to know any blue haired individuals?" Asked Green.

"Blue hair! Rudy, he's still around too! I thought...Where is he!?" Asked Jack.

"Last I checked, he was in the southern part of town." Said Green.

"Those sneaky bastards, this whole time I thought they were Heartless chow, and the whole time they've been hiding out on me!" Said Jack. "Unbelievable."

"Heh heh, well, surprise, I guess." Said Blue.

"Surprise indeed." Said Emma. "Well, the Heartless are gone, for now, we should probably head in for the night. Blue, Green, you are welcome to join us. The three of you are in for a big day tomorrow morning." Said Emma.

"Sleep sounds good." Said Jack.

"Yawn." Yawned Red. "Tell me about it, fighting those things does take a lot out of you."

"Come on, let's get back to my lab and settle in." Said Emma.

Emma and Jack turn and leave.

Red almost walks after them.

"Red." Said Green.

"Yeah?" Asked Red.

"You know, when we get to their place, your going to have to explain the whole situation to us." Said Green.

"Yeah, don't leave out any important details." Said Blue.

"I'm sure Emma would be happy to explain what's going on." Said Red.

"Fair enough." Said Green. "Come on Blue."

"Right." Said Blue. The three Dex Holders then walk off, following both Emma and Jack back to their place.

"Is it possible that if these two are alive...then that means, Yellow is somewhere out there, also alive and well?" Thought Red to himself.

The view goes from the group to the sky, which begins to get more cloudy and dark. Rain begins to fall down to the ground on a wide open field. Lightning strikes the land, and in the distance, we see a large, broad, castle, dark in color. Tall towers extend upwards into the sky, and the gates and drawbridge are shown to be wide open.

We then head into some interior part of the castle, we are shown a dark hallway, decorated with purple tapestry, and torches lit with ghastly blue flames.  
At the end of the hallway is a large red door. On the other side of the door is shown to be a large, dark room. The room in itself is shown to be supported with large, thick, stone pillars, which also bear tapestry and torches. In the center of the room is a large crystal ball like object. The crystal ball is shown replaying the events of the battle that Red, Blue and Green had with the Spider Heartless. Sorrounding the crystal ball are 7 individuals, shaded to the point where most of their features are hidden.

"I don't believe it? Those miserable brats actually managed to defeat Gohma!" Said the first individual. This individual is shown to resemble that of a turtle. His skin is shown to be yellow, his eyes white, with two small black pupils. His shell is green in color, and covered to the brim with spikes. He is shown with horn on the side of his head, and red hair on the top of his head.

"She was always weak, even as a Heartless." Said a second individual. This individual is shown to be at least the size of a small child. He is also reptilian, and is shown brandishing a purple cape that shrouds his entire back side. He has a large horn sticking out of his forehead. He is wearing a white buttoned shirt, purple pants, and a red pendant around his neck. He is shown weilding some sort of scepter, with a red gem attached to the end of it.

"So, the Keyblade does exist. It is just as I feared!" Said the third individual. He is shown to have a bald head, topped with what seems to be goggles, and is shown to be wearing sunglasses. He dons a brown spiked moustache. He is shown wearing a red jacket, and a black undersuit.

"Oh please. He and his little band are nothing more but a bunch of kids. They're nothing to fret about." Said the fourth individual. He is shown to be a short, balding, yellow skinned, large headed man with a huge N on his forehead. He is shown wearing a white lab coat, with black clothing underneath. His hands are shown to be covered in yellow, rubber gloves.

"All of you are afraid of nothing more but mere children, you are all so pathetic." Said the fifth individual. This individual is shown to be nothing more but three red glowing orbs floating in the air. The orbs are shown to be giving off minor sparks of energy, and spinning slowly and repeatedly.

"What do you expect, they are nothing more but a bunch of cowardly reptiles and humans." Said the sixth individual. This individual seems human in appearance. He is shown with a red dot on his forehead. His eyes are shown to be marked with purple scars, resembling scratches. He is packed with metallic shoulder pads, which is shown to be holding a red cape. Underneath the cape, the upper body is shown to have metallic green armor, he is wearing a red belt laced with a yellow buckle with a silver outline. His pants are black, and he is shown wearing brown boots laced with spikes on the top. His wrists are also shown to be covered with spike bracelets, and his hands are shown to have machine like qualities to them.

"Ze two of you know not of vat you speak! If let unchecked, zese brats could present a real problem!" Said the seventh individual with a thick German accent.  
This individual is also balding, but has normal skin color unlike the fourth individual. His hair is shown to be gray, and resembles that of a bat. He has a gray moustache, and he is shown to be wearing a white lab coat. He is wearing a red tie, and a white shirt underneath, with blue pants tied with a brown belt with a yellow buckle, his shoes are shown to be brown in color as well.

All 7 individuals begin to argue amongst themselves. Yelling encompasses the entire room, and the scene seems like it could get violent.

"Silence." Cried out a voice. "I SAID SILENCE!"

The 7 individuals then proceed to stop arguing. "Our liege!"

From the shadows, steps forward a man. He is shown to have light brown skin, and red hair. A yellow pendant with a silver outline is shown to be embedded on his forehead. He is shown with a long, dark, purple cape, lined with white triangles on the bottom. The top part of his body is shown to be coated with black armor, laced with yellow spikes. His lower body is shown with brown leather, laced with black knee guards also with yellow spikes. He is shown with white gauntlets laced with red and blue outlines. His socks are shown with the same design as the gloves, and he too is wearing brown shoes. He then walks towards the other 7 individuals, and takes a look into the crystal ball.

"So, the Keyblade Master has finally entered the scene. No matter. We, the members of the Dark Circle, are superior not only in numbers, but also in skill and prowess." Said the eighth individual.

"Ganondorf, I don't mean to show any doubt, but we shouldn't underestimate our new enemy." Said the third individual. "The Keyblade is far from powerless, it just destroyed Gohma now as we speak."

"Even with the powers of Darkness, she still has shown herself to be completely worthless. If you are all so worried about the Keyblade Master, than you all have my full fleged permission to dispose of him. Heh heh heh. Him and his compatriots would make nice sacrifices to the Dark Gate anyway." Said Ganondorf.

"Here here!" Cried out the other members of the so called group Dark Circle.

Ganondorf gives off a wicked smile. "All of you are dismissed, until our next meeting, gentlemen."

One by one, all of the individuals begin to leave the room, some of them outright teleport out. Soon, Ganondorf is left by his lonesome.

"The Keyblade Master. Hm hm hm hm. We'll see how powerful that Keyblade really is soon enough." Said Ganondorf, who then flashes what seems to be a pyramid composed of three golden triangles, the top part glowing brightly.

Comments: ACTION! And then more exposition. As you have clearly read, this chapter has introduced our new set of villains, the Dark Circle, lead by none other than the evil warlock Ganondorf himself. This group seems to have some control over the Heartless, and Ganondorf himself has mentioned something called the Dark Gate. Meanwhile, Red is contemplating whether or not it is possible that Yellow could still be alive. Could it be true? What is the Dark Gate?  
Questions questions questions. I hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter, and the story in general so far. Feel free to leave a comment or review, I love hearing from you guys. As always fellow readers, I will see you next chapter! 


	10. The Metal Bird!

Disclaimer: "Kingdom Hearts" is property to Square Enix, Jupiter, and h.a.n.d. companies. The characters who will be featured in this story all belong to their own consecutive companies as well (I.E. Nintendo, Sega, Capcom etc.) Point is, I really don't own any of the characters in this story at all, nor will I ever. That being said, I hope you enjoy the story, and have a nice day. The characters in this particular session are owned by Media Vision,  
Akifumi Kaneko, and Takashi Fukushima.

The Metal Bird!

Emma is shown welding parts of metal to some weird machine, somewhat resembling the cross between a plane and airship. Sparks fly as the torch patches the pieces of metal together.

"In all my years of development, I have never thought, nor consider that this thing would ever be able to fly off into space." Thought Emma, wiping her forehead of sweat. "Red and company aren't going to accomplish much by just staying here, if anything is going to be done about the Heartless, they need to travel to other worlds."

BZZZZT!

The sound of metal being burned and welded together fills the entire room, Emma is shown working ardously on the ship.

The next morning...

"Yawn" Yawned Red, getting up from a good night's sleep. "Man, last night really took a lot out of me." Thought Red to himself. He looks over to Blue and Green, still sleeping. "I'm glad they're safe. I wouldn't know what I'd do without these guys. We've been through so much together. Then there's Yellow...  
What happened to her, where could she be?"

Red get's up from the bed, and shakes his fist. "She has to be alive, she just has to, I'm going put all my efforts in finding her."

"How do you know she's alive?" Said a voice.

"Whose there!" Yelled out Red. The yell is loud enough to wake both Blue and Green up.

"Yawn" Yawned Blue. "Something the matter Red?"

"Oh...Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you guys." Said Red.

"Don't let it get to you, we needed to get up anyways." Said Green.

"Of course." Said Red. "Today is supposedly a big day for all of us."

"Given the situation at hand, everyday is probably going to be big...Something troubling you Red?" Asked Green.

"No, don't worry about me." Said Red with a smile.

"You sure?" Asked Blue.

"You seem to be thinking about something." Said Green.

"I'm fine, you guys, believe me." Said Red.

"Alright. If you say so." Said Blue.

"We should all probably head downstairs. Emma and Jack are probably waiting for us." Said Green.

"Right." Said both Red and Blue.

Green soon opens the door, and the three Dex Holders soon walk down the stairwell to the lower floor. There, Emma is shown sitting again in her chair.

"Morning." Said Emma.

"Morning." Responded all three of the Dex Holders.

"Well, it seems the three of you slept well, that's good." Said Emma.

"You on the other hand, look like you've seen better days." Said Green.

It was true, Emma's eyes were heavy, and her hair was a mess, it didn't help that she had some hints of oil on her normally clean clothing. She wasn't even wearing her glasses for crying out loud.

"Oh, me, don't worry, it's nothing coffee can't fix." Said Emma. She then proceeds to let out a really big yawn, stretching her arms to the sides.

"So, where's Jack?" Asked Red.

"Jack's gone. He left to go visit both Rudy and Cecilia." Said Emma.

"Oh, so, those are his friends I'm guessing." Said Red.

"Yeah, the three of them have been through a lot together. Ah, those were the days, even then the world was still in danger. Of course, we didn't know the grand scale of things back then, we didn't learn until after the Heartless started popping up." Said Emma.

"That pretty much sums up how we feel about the current situatioon." Said Green.

"Speaking of situations, that pretty much leads to the conversation at hand." Said Emma.

"Oh yeah, you said today was a big day for all of us." Said Blue.

"Indeed it is, follow me." Said Emma.

Emma then proceeds to open the door to what seems to be a basement, and proceeds down into the stairwell. Red, Blue and Green soon follow closely behind.

Emma then proceeds to flick on some sort of switch. The whole lab soon blares with bright lights.

"Woah." Said Red.

In the corner of the lab is shown to be the ship that Emma was working on the previous night beforehand. It's overall color scheme is a dull gray, with a blue glass dome covering the cockpit. The glass dome is shown to be sorrounded by red paint.

"What is this?" Asked Green.

"This, Red, Blue, Green, is the Metal Bird. I have remodeled it so that the three of you could fly to other worlds out in space." Said Emma.

"Space!?" Yelled Blue.

"Other worlds? How many worlds are there!?" Asked Green.

"A whole universe." Said Emma simply. "Not going to lie guys, you aren't going to accomplish anything by just staying here. The Heartless are operating on a whole scale that even I can't comprehend."

"So you want us to go out into space? Where would be the first place we would go?" Asked Blue.

"I don't know, it's all up to you guys." Said Emma.

"We don't even know how to drive cars, let alone fly spacecrafts!" Said Red.

"Way ahead of you. I inputted audio instruction so the three of you could learn how to fly with ease." Said Emma.

"That explains why you're so tired, you've been up all night working on this thing." Said Green.

"Uh huh." Said Emma. "What are you waiting for? Get in."

"I..I don't know, you sure you don't need us to do anything else before we go?" Asked Red.

"The three of you have done all you can here, for now anyways." Said Emma. "Don't be afraid, it's totally safe."

"I don't know, what do you guys think?" Asked Red.

"This is kind of sudden." Said Green.

"You sure it's safe?" Asked Blue.

"Vehicles of all types are supposed to be built with safety in mind. It all depends on how you pilot it. Look, I know this is a lot to take into consideration in such a short amount of time, but there are lives at stake right now as we speak. Please, only you three are able to bring light into these dark times we are currently facing." Said Emma.

Silence fills the entire room, the Dex Holders look at each other, each with their own thoughts racing on the subject at hand. After a while, as if by telepathy, the three of them make their decision.

"Very well." Said Green.

"You'll do it?" Asked Emma.

"Yes, for the sake of every other world in the universe. Nobody deserves to have their entire world be destroyed." Said Red.

"Thank you guys, I knew the 3 of you would make the right decision." Said Emma.

"What on earth was the wrong decision?" Asked Blue.

"So, how do we get in this thing?" Asked Red, knocking his fist into the ship. Instantly, the glass dome opens up, revealing the cockpit.

"Does that answer your question?" Asked Green.

One by one, the Dex Holders climb into the Metal Bird, and take their seats.

"Before you take off, I need to lift you guys out via platform, don't want you tearing humongous holes in my house and all." Said Emma.

"Right." Said Red.

"Good luck you three, you'll definately need it." Said Emma.

Red just gives her a thumbs up before the glass dome covers the cockpit again.

Emma then proceeds to take out some sort of remote with a single button. She presses the button, and the Metal Bird begins to be lifted upwards via lift.  
The cieling of the basement then proceeds to open up, as does the cieling of the house.

"Alright, let's turn on the audio instructions." Said Red, turning on what may be the radio.

"Welcome, this is your flight instruction guide for the new and improved Metal Bird spacecraft carrier." Said an automated voice. "First things first, be sure to fasten your seatbelts, as this thing is capable of near Mach 5 speeds."

"Mach 5!?" All of them said.

"To begin primary ignition, press the green button layed before you." Said the automated voice.

"Does it mean this green button?" Asked Red. He presses a button. On the outside of the ship, exhaust is shown to slowly but surely leave the small engines of the ship, slowly the ship begins to rise up into the air.

"Woah, look at that, it's actually flying." Said Blue.

"Red, just keep following those instructions the way you hear them, and we really should be fine." Said Green.

"Right." Said Red.

We are then shown the exterior of the ship. Slowly but surely the ship rises more and more into the air. The wings of the Metal Bird spread out, and more exhaust exits the engines. It soon takes to the sky, increasing in speed as it goes on.

Slowly and slowly, the Metal Bird soon leaves Aldehyde's atmosphere, and takes off into space.

"Wow." Said the three Dex Holders in unison.

The three are shown looking towards a plethora of stars, and strands of auroras are shown off into the distance.

"So, this is space." Said Red.

"Up until now, all I could ever do was imagine what it was like." Said Green. "Seeing it now, it's...it's..."

"Beautiful." Said Blue, finishing Green's sentence.

"Well guys, you heard what Emma said, we have a whole universe to explore." Said Red. He presses down on what seems to be some sort of thrust button, and the Metal Bird increases in speed.

"WOAH! Red, be careful!" Said Green.

"Warn us next time you do something like that." Said Blue.

"Oh, sorry." Apologized Red.

"Nevermind, you seem to be getting the hang of things huh Red?" Asked Green.

"Yeah, flying seems real simple when it comes down to it." Said Red.

"Well then, in that case, full speed ahead!" Yelled Blue.

Red hits the thruster, exhaust bursts from the engines, and the Metal Bird takes off into the distance, into a universe, vastly unexplored.

Comments: Exposition exposition exposition. It's important don't you know? So, it seems that the Dex Holders have gotten their hands on the ship Metal Bird.  
The three now go into the vast unknown that is the universe. What will the three of them find? Red is also asking himself whether or not Yellow is still alive, maybe his questions will be answered sooner or later. Thank you guys so much for reading this chapter, I hoped you enjoyed it. Feel free to leave a comment or review, and have a nice day. As always, I will see you next chapter! 


End file.
